To Achive Justice or Fall in Love?
by Negra
Summary: Kagome just finished law school,and works as a defense attorney.She belives in justice,but little did she knew that her first case will be to defend a certain Hanyou from a 1st dregree murder charge.Is he innocent? for he sure as hell doesn t act like it
1. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**To achive justice or fall in love?**

**Chapter 1: First Impressions **

"Stupid shoe… where the fuck are you!?" Kagome Higurashi chanted to herself as she desperately emptied the bottom of her closet.

She a 23 year old girl, who just graduated from law school, who had bought a perfect black skirt suit, was going to be late for her first day at work because of a missing shoe!

"There you are you little…" Knock on the door

"Kagome get your lazy ass out of this apartment or so help me God I will…"

Kagome grabbed the high heel shoe from a dark corner of her closet, skipped as she put it on, grabbed her briefcase and dashed out the door to meet a very pissed Sango.

"Why is it so difficult for you to be out the door by 7:30!" Sango whined

"I have some closet arrangement issues!"

"Yeah right you messy girl, come on let's get out of here before we get fired on our first day for being late!"

They arrived at an enormous building in the middle of Tokyo. Lots of other people were coming in and out the revolving doors with coffee, newspapers, briefcases and pastry.

Kagome was in awe, she had been coming to this place since she was a little girl. It is her mother's defense attorney law firm and today she was coming to work, not to play, not to serve coffee and definitely not to take messages, she was actually going to work as an attorney and hopefully defend an innocent person, or so she thought.

She believes in justice, and in doing what's right. Her mother told her that after being a prosecutor for so long she realized that the Japanese Government gave their suspects no legal aid before they were charged and after they were, they get a lousy defense attorney who doesn't really care for his/her client and therefore trials were not fair. So she decided to create the Higurashi & Associates Defense Attorney Law Firm.

"Earth to Kagome"

She heard Sango say to pull her out of her revere, but she didn't move so Sango grabbed her arm forcing her to walk.

"What part of ´we are late´ don't you realize!"

Kagome chuckled. Sango the disciplined one, if it weren't for her Kagome was sure she wouldn't have survived college.

"Thank you Sango, you're always looking out for me"

Sango stared at her with a confused expression and then felt Kagome's forehead.

"No, no fever, I'm guessing butterflies?"

"Shut up" Kagome said stepping away from Sango.

"Ah come on! Admit it you're ´pee in you're pants´ kind of nervous"

"It's my first day I don't want to mess it up!"

"OUR first day my dear and you'll be fine. Just chill out. SHIT the elevator MOVE!" Kagome had no time to speak because Sango grabbed her again and dashed with her towards the elevator.

"HOLD IT!!!" Sango yelled.

A tall young man moved his hand in front of the sensors in order to re-open the doors. Sadly Sango and Kagome couldn't stop in time as they jumped in Kagome grabbed the rail of the elevator and stopped herself. Sango on the other hand wasn't so lucky, she went straight in hitting something warm and firm. Just then the elevator doors closed.

"Are you alright miss?" The guy said. Sango looked up to see her cushion's face, and boy was he handsome. At that precise moment Kagome saw Sango's cheeks turn light pink.

"Yeah… I'm fine" she stuttered while stepping away from the guy's personal space very slowly.

"Thank you" she said with a bashful smile. She hadn't left his space in time for a curios hand groped her ass.

"Ah you are most welcome my beautiful lady…"

SLAP

"YOU PERVERT!" Sango pressed button's 7 and 9

Kagome almost chocked while trying to suppress her laughter. That's what happens when you jump in front of a guy, let him have a free fell of your boobs, blush, and the move away _slowly_. She should have known better.

"What the hell are you smiling about?!"

"Easy Sango, I wasn't ..." Doors opened

"Saved by the bell" Sango hissed at her friend.

"See you for lunch!" Kagome merrily said as if she hadn't been warned

"Yeah, yeah" Sango waved her hand as dismissing her.

They work together in the same building but Sango majored in forensic science so she works in the labs of the firm examining the evidence on floor 7.

Mean while our beautiful Kagome was left alone inside the elevator with the perv. Though her thoughts and worries of her first day took control of her mind and she forgot were she was. She started fidgeting, he noticed and said

"It'll be alright"

"What?" he definitely caught her off guard.

"What ever it is you're nervous about, it'll be alright" he reassured

Kagome eyed him suspiciously, his eyes were sad yet he has a smile on his lips.

"Thanks... um.."

"Miroku" he stated

"Thank you Miroku"

The doors of the elevator flew open and then he slipped her a card.

"Please give this to your friend"

Kagome laughed. " Are you sure?"

"Why not!" and then the doors closed

Kagome kept laughing until…

"Miss Higurashi!" She froze. She turned to see the owner of that angry /cocky voice, she met a pair of blue glaring eyes.

"The meeting is about to start, get a move on!"

"Yes Kouga, nice to see you too…" She hissed

"Hey! It's not.."

"Kagome, come" Mrs. Higurashi said as she led Kagome and Kouga into the conference room.

The room was very large, there was a gigantic round table and about 11 other people staring at her all in black business suits, it almost looked like a funeral. Well it could be her funeral if she spoke out of line.

Her mother stepped in first, Kagome and Kouga followed.

"So everyone, this is our new defense attorney, my daughter Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi said as she tilted her head so Kagome will step forward.

"Hello, nice to meet you all" Now the butterflies and nervousness in general were unbearable.

"Ok let's all take our places and discuss the new assignments."

At that moment a petite girl came running with a very thick folder and said: "Mrs. Higurashi pardon the intrusion this just arrived" she panted and handed the folder to her boss.

"I see…" Mrs. Higurashi said as she flipped the pages inside.

"Thank you Rin." Rin took this as her cue to leave, she bowed and left with the same speed as she entered the room.

Every person in the conference room was curios to see what case was inside that folder. It all stayed quiet until

"Ok, now. I decided to this pro bono work" Mrs. Higurashi stated "I have a really big case right now so will anyone be interested in working this one?"

"Excuse me Mrs. Higurashi" One of the lawyers spoke "What is this person being charged of?"

"First Degree Murder, seven victims" she stated as if it were nothing.

Everyone stayed quiet, murder cases, especially first degree murder charges were really a handful since if proven guilty the out come will be the death penalty or life imprisonment. And besides this was pro bono so you couldn't expect them to volunteer right away.

"Why is it pro bono?" another lawyer asked

"Well... a young man came to my office yesterday desperate because his best friend is being charged with the murder of seven persons and he is innocent, though he told me he is no saint it was definitely not him. It appears he is being framed by some powerful mob leader named Naraku. Then he told me they had no money and therefore his friend will end up executed if I didn't help." The other attorneys kept quiet, Kagome on the other hand was restless.

How can this be! An innocent person is going to get hanged if we don't help him and everyone is so quiet and calm! I can't take this…

"Excuse me mother" everyone eyed her suspiciously, she froze for a second ´someone is going to die and he may be innocent´ she gathered courage again and spoke: "I will take it" silence

´Why isn't anyone talking…' Kagome was now _very_ nervous, that was it, it had become her funeral as expected.

Mrs. Higurashi stared at her daughter in shock "Kagome this is not easy, I believe that it is too much for you to handle as your first solo case, after all you just got out of college" That struck Kagome's pride. She never accepted other people to tell her what she was able or unable to do.

"But I've done lots of trials, though I was just a student I got a lot of experience and I believe I'm capable of handling this one, please let me do it"

Mrs. Higurashi kept quiet, she just opened the folder and read out loud.

"Takahashi, Inuyasha

Criminal record:

Age 14: Shoplifting

Age 15: Street fight, victim hospitalized for 4 months

Age 17: Violent acts

Age 22: Violent acts, public exposure

Age 25: First degree murder charge, victims apparently slashed with his claws"

Kagome gasped 'what the hell is wrong with this guy?'

"Now do you still want to defend him?"

"This may sound silly mother, but his first offenses weren't that serious, but his last offense is way out of proportion, I feel something is off"

"That's why I accepted to help, his friend forgot this file yesterday so he came over today and delivered it in hope one of our members decided to take it, I believe his name is Miroku.."

Kagome smirked at the memory of Sango's incident with Miroku. Then she remembered his eyes. 'That's why he looked sad!'

"Well then Kagome if you want to have this case you can take it, though not alone, Kouga will be your helper."

Kouga jumped at this and stuttered "Bu… but.."

"No 'Buts', this is final you may have another case of your own, but if Kagome needs help I want you to be there for her."

Kouga just nodded defeated.

Kagome was at her office when she saw that petite girl rush inside

"Hello Miss Higurashi, my name is Rin , I heard you were going to defend Mr. Takahashi"

"Yes and please call me Kagome" she wondered why the girl looked so agitated

"I must tell you that for your own safety don't do it, it's dangerous he is involved with very powerful and heartless men!"

"Where did you get this information…" a knock on the door interrupted her. She looked up to see Sango with a smile on her face

"12:30!! Food Time!! Sango chirped

"Sango wait just a second .." she turned to Rin who was no longer there. Kagome looked confused

"What's the matter Kagome?"

"Did you see where that girl went?"

"What girl?" Now it was Sango's turn to look confused

"Never mind, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere I'm starving!"

"Jajajajaja , Chinese?"

"Excellent!"

Kagome knew the procedure to meet with her client, he or she will be waiting in the interrogation room, she would enter, discuss the case, hear the client's version, leave. Simple. Too simple to be true.

There she stood in front of the interrogation room door 'focus, breathe, yeah breathing is good'

"Are you alright miss? A guard asked

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you" with that she turned the knob on the door, entered the room and stoped in her tracks as a pair of piercing amber eyes examined her every move. 'Oh my God he's gorgeous! Ok Kagome he IS your CLIENT, a possible murderer too, focus get a grip or…'

"Who the fuck are you?" he demanded removing her form her thoughts. His voice was filled with annoyance.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, you're defense attorney" She struck her hand in front of his face inches away from his nose. He glared at the hand and once again examined her from head to toe.

"keh, this is not funny, I have no time for jokes"

"What do you mean?" Kagome stated a little hurt form his tone and words.

"I mean…" he sighed " look at the incompetent little girl I get to save my neck" he said in a bored tone.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE WHO ARE YOU CALLING INCOMPETENT?!"

"Someone who can't even wear the same pair of shoes, didn't you notice? One is blue" he stated as a smirk appeared on his face.

Kagome turned tomato red remembering her quest in the morning for her BLACK shoe, stupid dark closets and silly me buying 2x1 shoes the same style one pair for this suit in black and the exact copy in navy blue! 'ok Earth open un and swallow me! Please! Please!'

"Are you still here? The exit is over there you know" he said again in his bored tone though with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about? I'm your defense attorney like it or not I'm going to help you, but you must work with me" Kagome said still blushing from her previous embarrassment.

Silence

Kagome took it as acceptance an sat across the silvered-haired hanyou. Poor innocent girl.

She opened the file and started flipping the pages when a strong clawed hand grabbed her wrist. She gasped and looked directly into the hanyou's eyes

"So… what does 'work with me' imply?" he said in a husky sexy voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING THAT´S SEXUAL HARASSMENT" Kagome shouted while blushing madly.

"What's another felony anyway I already face the death penalty might as well enjoy my remaining time, don't you agree?"

"LET GO! YOU SICK PRICK!" Kagome stood up

"See, I know you fear me I can smell it. And if you are afraid of me you can't trust me, if you don't trust me how on earth are you planning to defend me you clueless girl!"

He was testing her, how silly of her to fall in his trap.

"Well I…" Kagome looked down at her mismatched shoes trying to find the right words

"Just get out" he hissed turning his back on her

She looked up "But…"

"GET OUT!" He screamed exasperated. At that moment the guards came in and tackled him to the floor though he kept screaming since Kagome didn't move

"GET THE FUCK OUT!!!"

Kagome ran out of the interrogation room and out of the precinct

She arrived home, what a terrible way to start her first case. Her client didn't trust her, sure how could he, she was afraid of him.

She dropped the briefcase right beside the door, she closed it and looked inside her apartment and there it was. The little ass shoe on top of a pile of other shoes. She laughed. Who would not consider her incompetent, maybe her mother was right, this case was far from easy. Too many thoughts crossed her mind, so she decided a nice hot bath will ease her stress, it always did.

As she lay in her tub, water beneath her chin she remembered his amber eyes and his words

"_See, I know you fear me I can smell it. And if you are afraid of me you can't trust me, if you don't trust me how on earth are you planning to defend me you clueless girl!" _his eyes, she now remembered seeing their desperation, fear, and hurt. A cold blooded murderer couldn't have those eyes right??

_He woke up to the smell of blood invading his sensible nose._

_Where was he?_

_What's this? Water? No it's to thick, this is blood. Fuck his head hurt. Sirens._

'_Ok get up! Shit nothing is responding_

_Get up! Useless_

"_HANDS IN THE AIR" an officer shouted _

_What? What did I do?_

"_GET UP YOU SAVAGE!"_

_I'm being dragged….. what the fuck happened?_

_His blurry vision focused on the seven bodies that laid in pools of blood. He looked down his hands. His claws were stained with blood, though it was not his._

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**So how was it? is it worth reading? please read and review**

**Author's Notes: Please forgive my grammar and spelling. English is not my first language**

**Oh yeah and in Japan they do have the death penalty, 'hanged by the neck until dead' if anyone is wondering.**


	2. Little details

** Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

'wwwwwww' means change of scene

'thoughts'

"talk"

**TO ACHIVE JUSTICE OR FALL IN LOVE?**

**Chapter 2: **

"I'll be alright…"

"_Are you positive you don't want me to accompany you?" _Sango's voice insisted on the other end of the line.

"Yeah don't you worry, I'll call you as soon as I'm done." Kagome reassured

"_Well you better…..or else.."_

Kagome rolled her eyes sometimes Sango was more like an overprotective mother rather than her best friend.

"I know, chill Sango I'll call you ok? Gotta go bye!" and with that she hanged up without listening to Sango's reply. She knew her friend would keep complaining so it was better to just cut lose quickly.

wwwwwwwwwwww

'Coffee…check, file…check, matching outfit and shoes… check' Kagome sighed as she mentally reviewed all the stuff she needed before entering the Daiyo-Kangoku ( A/N: substitute prisons located within police stations)

After yesterday's disaster with her first 'solo' client she had to make amends, win his trust so she would be able to help him. Though that may be a little more difficult than expected due to a certain lack of confidence generated after their first meeting.

'Here goes nothing' she thought as she entered the police precinct

wwwwwwwwwww

"Hello miss how may I help you?" An old police officer sitting behind a receptionist desk asked

"I'm Mr. Takahashi's attorney, can I see him?" The police officer eyed her in bewilderment. That innocent looking young girl was helping that savage!

"Is something wrong?"

"I thought Mr. Takahashi refused legal aid, his brother Lord Sesshomaru said so just a few minutes ago"

"His brother was in here?"

"Yes, as matter of fact he is talking to the DA, Mr.Tumiko over there" he said as he pointed to a secluded office.

"I must talk to him!" Kagome turned so fast she lost her coffe and didn't hear the officer's warning about this Lord.

wwwwwwwwwwww

"You know he is innocent" Sesshomaru stated

"Why this sudden concern for that half-breed?" Mr. Tumiko said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm concerned about what Naraku is up to, Inuyasha can rot in prison, or break his neck for all I care."

"Thought so, you know I don't think Naraku will go through all this trouble to create a fake murder, maybe your little brother had one of his demonic possessions and went berserk."

"You old fool, I don't know why I wasted my time with you!" Sesshomaru stated as he walked toward the door

"I'll look up for what you asked for, after all I owe you. Though your half-brother will go to trial and be prosecuted for first degree murder"

"With Inuyasha do what you want, just get me what I asked!" he was about to open the door when someone from the outside did it for him.

Kagome was in shock, he looked so similar yet so different from Inuyasha, a lot more serious and deadly.

"Yes?" Mr. Tumiko asked. Kagome didn't even look at him; she had business with the man in front of her not that DA.

"I need to talk with you Lord Sesshoumaru"

The demon looked down at her with disgust. Kagome swallowed hard, her nerves getting the best of her. For some reason she knew this man was not to be toyed with.

Sesshomaru started walking out the office without even a glance at her or to Mr. Tumiko.

"Wait! I'm your brother's attorney and I need to ask you some questions." Kagome shouted as she chased Sesshomaru

"Listen girl! Forget it! I don't care about that ingrate's future nor anyone's for that matter. A word of advice: stay away if you value your life."

Kagome froze. What on earth was going on? He said it as a warning? Was he threatening her? Just then, as she saw him leaving through the main doors she spotted that petit girl Rin walking up to him and handing him a piece of paper. He nodded and then they both left.

'Was that really Rin? Is that why she asked me to stay away? What the fuck is going on??' She gave out an exasperated sigh. The officer at the desk turned to look at her.

"I told you to stay away from him but you left so fast you didn't listen!"

Kagome turned to glare at the man "Where is Inuyasha Takahashi?"

The officer gave up, if this stubborn girl got hurt at least it wouldn't be his fault he warned her. "Cell 18-A"

"Thanks" she hissed; that man really pissed her off.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

"Any metal objects, coins, cellphone, and other personal items must be scanned and they will be returned to you after you finish your visit" The guard at the entrance of the Daiyo-Kangoku said. Kagome handed him everything except her file.

"That too"

"I need it inside!" she stated firmly

"Fine I'll have to scan it first" Kagome tapped her fingers at the counter in exasperation; these policemen really tested her patience.

"There you go miss" he said as he returned her folder.

"Thank you" she said a little to annoyed by the incompetence of the man. She turned at the loud sound that signaled that the doors to the prisoner's hall were opened.

She went straight in; to where the solitary confinement cells are. On her way down she received a lot of cat calls and indecent proposals from other male prisoners.

She stopped at a solid steal door that read '18-A'. She took a deep breath 'confidence, you can do it, BE confident' and with that mantra on her mind she opened the door just to be greeted by a broad back and silver hair.

There he sat on the floor, his face facing the wall opposite to the door which made him look a little loony.

Kagome noticed he didn't even twitch at her entrance so she decided to break the ice.

"Good …morning" a little squeak came out from her throat as she spoke. 'Shit! So much for confidence' she froze, she was too scared to move, or even breathe.

"You again?" He didn't turned, he knew from the moment she opened the door that it was her, her scent was very difficult to forget for some reason he wasn't aware of.

"I thought I made it clear that it is more likely for YOU and your incompetence to get me hanged than the DA himself!"

He did it, maybe not on purpose, but he triggered the only thing that would give her confidence at the time. He attacked her pride.

Kagome let her rage take over, and spoke in a warning tone "YOU listen, I took your case because when I read your file something was off."

He twitched his ears; he didn't see that one coming.

"Your first offenses weren't that serious, more like the disoriented youth type. But this last offense …." She stopped

" 'This last offense' what?" he spat as he turned to face her

"It doesn't seem to fit your profile" she stated as a matter of fact

"Great just tell that to the DA and they will definitely drop the charges!" Sarcasm dripping from every word

"It means I believe you" 'What am I saying?! Do I really trust his word?'

"Is that so?" he said as he raised himself off the ground. Though with the sudden movement his arm muscles tightened which created an unknown blush on Kagome's cheeks.

"Yes it is so, now shall we review the case?" she said as she walked toward a small table desk with one chair.

"It's been 72 hours since your arrest so the DA has 3 days of advantage."

Inuyasha stared at her 'She looks kinda hot when she gets serious. HELL what am I thinking! I guess time in confinement gets to you.'

"HEY! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?!"

'Yeah definitely confinement.' "Keh!"

"Could you please tell me your version of what happened 3 days ago?"

"What's there to say that is not on your little file over there?" He said pointing to the thick manila folder on top of the desk.

"In here is the DA's version of what happened, the version that will get you hanged if you don't cooperate." It took every ounce of her body not to strike his thick head at the moment.

He looked emotionless. Kagome feared another communication disaster but then his low voice broke the silence

"I don't remember" He stated bluntly. Kagome gasped, is he finally opening up to her? This sure will be the day's success, though it was too early to claim victory.

"Okay…. I guess if you don't remember that night, perhaps you remember a few days back? or any little detail that will help in our defense."

"OUR defense?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Since when there's an US in this matter?"

"Since I took it as MY case now lets continue shall_** we**_? Kagome emphasized that last word, so maybe it would get through his stubbornness.

"Let's take a look at what evidence is being used against you, and what can we come up with to deny it." While saying this, Kagome opened the file and extracted seven pictures, each containing a different victim. Inuyasha eyed the pictures and for a brief second fear crossed his eyes.

"Do you recognize anyone?" Kagome knew she shouldn't push it or he will tell her to 'shut up', 'leave' or worse 'Keh'. But his answer came totally different

"I do" he said as he sat on the bed. "Every single one of them."

"Ok, from where?"

"Work" He stated not willing to open up to his naïve lawyer anymore.

"Umm… Care to be a little more specific?" 'Shit I'm pushing it'

"I'm a bouncer at this club called 'Voltio' were only high rollers, high standard sluts and mob members are allowed inside…. Aren't you supposed to know all this?" Little bits of annoyance could be detected in his voice.

"I know your history from paperwork, I want to hear it from you" she said as if talking to a little kid.

Silence….

Inuyasha stared at the cell's door avoiding any eye contact with the girl. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes, driving Kagome insane with anxiety thinking she blew it again. She was about to break the silence when…

"I can't tell you" he said in a dead serious tone. He turned to look at her directly in the eyes.

"I'm your lawyer, there's a counselor-defendant privilege of silence, think of it as confession to a priest, nobody will know except you and me."

"You are way to naïve to know this isn't about me, it involves …. Forget it I've said too much already" He crossed his arms around his chest and sat indian style on the bed looking as childish as ever.

"How I'm I supposed to defend you if I know nothing about your true past!"

"You can't handle the truth" he said with a smirk on his face, for some reason it has amusing to get her upset.

"Try me! I've already talked to your brother" Inuyasha got up in a second at the mention of Sesshoumaru

"WHAT?! WHERE?! WHY!??" He shouted

"Calm down he was inside the precinct when I arrived, I just asked him a few questions that's all." she lied, in fact the only thing she got from him was a warning.

'This is worse than what I thought, if Sesshoumaru was here it means there's also a rat inside the police department. Fuck!'

Kagome noticed Inuyasha didn't move he just looked emotionless, and deep in thought. So she decided to look for details in the crime scene's pictures that may evidence a set up.

She flipped the files pages, 'ok, think, the DA says that the murder weapon is a very sharp set of claws, but whose claws? Are they sure they are his claws?' She kept looking through the pictures and started comparing the wounds. 'Is it me or this victim has a much wider wound than this one, maybe if…. "THAT'S IT!" She shouted out loud which got Inuyasha to jump a little bit, since he was suddenly taken away from his thoughts

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you psycho or something? Don't scream like that I got sensible hearing you know?" He said a little out of breath

"Sorry if I scared you!" she said as she got up

"Whoa how said you scared me?!"

Kagome ignored his comment "I think I just found the little detail we needed!"

"Care to fill in?" He said again in his 'I don't give a fuck' tone.

"Can't wait" she said as she grabbed the pictures and stuffed them back inside the file "Ok it is almost lunch time, great! That way I can persuade her to help this afternoon!"

"Persuade who? To help with what?" Inuyasha spat

"No time, I gotta go! Listen I'll come back tomorrow to explain everything"

"Wait!!" He tried to grab her arm but she moved way to fast and was out the door in no time.

Suddenly he felt a little lonely. As weird as it may sound or as annoying as she could be, having her with him the entire morning felt rather good; though he will never admit it.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"What is it you want to talk about Kagome? It sounded so urgent on the phone" Sango eyed her friend with curiosity

"I need your help, with a murder case."

"Sure how may I help you?"

"You see there are seven victims all slashed with what appears to be very sharp claws, my client's to be exact."

"And you want me to make sure that his claws did the killing?"

Kagome made a puppy face begging for Sango to accept

"Alright I'll do it. Stop making that face you know it's impossible to refuse when you do that!"

"I know" Kagome chuckled

"I'll go after lunch" Kagome hugged her

"Thank you Sango you're the best!"

"This won't be for free you know, you owe me!"

"I know! We'll discuss the subject of payment later; for now I'm treating you lunch" Kagome said with a smile, her friend may be smart but she was a lawyer after all, she can get away from this payment issue with words.

"You know, I will need a model of his hands to compare the entry wounds, for today I'll just determine if the same weapon was used on all seven victims."

"Ok, tomorrow we'll do that; I'm allowed a visit a day."

wwwwwwwwwwwww

Kagome was sitting in her office reading for like the thirtieth time the police statements, the description of the murder scene, everything hoping to find another piece of evidence in case her previous discovery turned to be a dead end.

She was so into it she didn't noticed Kouga had entered.

"What are you doing?"

"What looks like I'm doing? Analyzing my murder case of course" Not even looking at Kouga she just turned another page of the file.

"I can see that, what I mean is, why are you doing this without me?"

"Kouga I know my mother forced you to help me, I'm fine for now, when I need your help I'll ask for it; don't you worry there's still a long way to go before trail."

"I know it's just that I…" he was interrupted by Kagome's cellphone

"Hold that thought Kouga... Hello?..Sango!" she turned to Kouga "Sango hold on" Kouga I need to take this, is kinda private, we'll talk later ok?"

"Yeah Kagome" he left a little disappointed with her indifference.

"Ok Sango please tell me you got good news for me"

"_I'm not sure yet if it's good or bad news"_

"Ah, just tell me!"

"_Well the victims were slashed with the same weapon, though they were not claws"_

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**I wanna thank my reviewers:**

**O-Mega Lead, thank you so much for your review, since it was the first this chapter is dedicated to you**

**Kouga's Archi: I'm readding your story right now. I get internet connection on my place for some weird cable reason only on sundays so sorry for not reading it sooner.**

**Inugirl 06: Thank you so much, is nice to see your work is apreciated**

**I promise chapter 3 will be posted on sunday 17 due to my internet connection issue. **


	3. Got Coffee?

**On the last chapter...**

"Ok Sango please tell me you got good news for me"

"_I'm not sure yet if it's good or bad news"_

"Ah, just tell me!"

"_Well the victims were slashed with the same weapon, though they were not claws"_

**TO ACHIVE JUSTICE OR FALL IN LOVE?**

**Chapter 3: Got Coffee?**

"What do you mean _they _were not claws?"

"_Look it appears that the murder weapon is a combination of knives rather than claws."_

"How can you tell?"

"_For the incision marks made on every entrance wound, and the even deepness of the wounds"_

"I'm lost!"

"_Ok, come by the 7__th__ floor and I'll show you. It's hard to explain this on the phone."_

"I'll be right there." With that she hung up and let out a sigh of relief. It was good to know that there was now a reasonable doubt that might convince a jury.

She got up from her desk, and was ready to leave the office but something in her gut told her she should take the file with her, so she went back in, took it and locked the door.

xwxwxwxwxwwxwxwxwwxwxw

As soon as the elevator doors opened she saw Sango standing in front of her "It took you long enough!"

"Sorry but I had to lock the office."

"Since when you lock your office?" Sango said as she started walking toward her lab.

"Since I became a little paranoid, I mean this last two days I've received a few warnings to stay away from Inuyasha's case."

" 'Inuyasha's Case' when you started calling your clients by their first name?"

"Shut up" Kagome's cheeks turned a little pink; and of course this didn't escape Sango's observation.

"Ah, don't tell me you have feelings for your client Miss Higurashi?" Teasing her was so funny!

"Shut up! I only thought he was good looking until he spoke." 'Who are you kidding he is gorgeous'

"Umm, whatever let's you sleep at night my dear friend."

"Could we focus please?"

"Alright! Alright! Don't get your panties in a twist it was only a joke!"

Now they were standing in front of two large glass doors that read 'AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY'. Sango reached for a card from her pocket and slide it at the lock in between the doors and they flew open.

Once inside Kagome was feeling a little dizzy from the smell of chemicals. Sango noticed her friend had a slight green color on her face and handed her a mask.

"Here put this on, since you're not used to this place you might pass out."

"Thank you Sango" Kagome placed the mask as quickly a she could due to the fact she was now getting really dizzy.

"You're welcome, now come and take a look at this." Sango said as she pointed to a steal table that had seven pictures and a large piece of pork meat with the skin still attached.

"What are we looking at exactly?" Kagome was finding it really hard not to vomit at the sight.

"Ok, see here are the pictures of the wounds I took at the morgue."

"I can see that! But why is there a dead animal too?"

"Pork meat has a similar structure to human flesh; I need it to demonstrate what I was trying to tell you early on the phone"

Sango opened one of the cabinets and extracted five knives all of the same length they were all attached together by the handle to what appeared to be a steal ruler. She put on some safety glasses, gloves and handed a pair to Kagome.

"Now step away so you won't get your suit stained with blood." Kagome took that warning way too seriously for she was almost at the exit door. Sango then slashed the meat with the set of knives and a wide track of blood drops was left on the floor where Kagome stood last.

Sango took off her glasses and glanced at Kagome. "Get back here! I told you to step away not leave!"

"Sorry, you know I can't handle the sight of blood." Kagome whined. Sango rolled her eyes; her friend could be such a pampered princess sometimes.

"Ok, come and see." Kagome walked toward Sango, all the time trying to keep her coffee time meal inside her gut.

Once a very green Kagome stood by her side Sango started her explanation.

"See this, five entrance wounds all the same length and starting point" She said pointing to five slashes across the meat. "Now if we look at the pictures of the wounds on the victims they look remarkably the same as this one."

"So that's why you say it is the same murder weapon and it wasn't claws?"

"Yes and no"

"What!?"

"Yes, that this indicates the killer used the same weapon on the seven victims but not that it wasn't a set of claws."

"Then what proves it weren't claws?"

"This" Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and placed it inside of one of the cuts. That was too much for our young lawyer who passed out at the touch of dead flesh.

Sango rolled her eyes as Kagome laid helplessly on the floor. She took a cotton ball and drenched it with alcohol and then placed it near Kagome's nose. Kagome slowly woke up; her head was seriously spinning now.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy and with a terrible headache." Kagome said a as she scratched her head.

"Can you continue?" Sango said as she stretched her hand in front of Kagome to help her up.

"Yes" she said as she grabbed Sango's hand and stood up.

"Well the reason I did that is because every wound has the same deepness and I wanted you to feel it."

"I can barely handle the sight of corpses; let's leave the feeling inside of them to you ok?"

"Right, well as I was saying the fact they all have the same deepness and starting point indicates even length of blades, if it were claws it will implicate that every finger must have the same length which is not likely; though to be certain I need a mold of your client's hand."

"I can tell you now his fingers are normal except for the claws."

"I know but to prove it beyond any reasonable doubt at the trail, so we can leave the DA without a murder weapon I must do a test with his claws."

"Ok, tomorrow 7:00a.m. at the police precinct."

"Sounds like plan. Let me get my stuff so we can leave"

"I'm not leaving just yet"

"Why? Is 6:00pm! Work is over!"

"I know but I must do a few things before I go; see ya tomorrow ok?" Kagome started walking toward the exit door

"Well I can stay so you won't be alone"

"Don't worry, I can tell you are tired bye!" Kagome waved her goodbye and left the smelly lab.

"Call me when you get home ok?" Sango yelled so Kagome could hear. Though Sango didn't hear Kagome's reply because the glass doors shut closed immediately after Kagome left.

wxwxwwwxxxxwxwxwx

'What a day! Tomorrow we will prove that the DA has no murder weapon, now all we have left to refute is the motive. What's the motive? I haven't thought about that! Kagome you idiot without murder weapon he can still be found guilty of murder, but without a motive there's no case at all!'

She arrived at the 9th floor so deep in thought; she didn't notice that her office door was open. That eventually became known when she tried to grab the door knob and went straight inside.

"What the…." She uttered in total shock. Her entire desk was a mess, papers, files and office supplies everywhere. All her cabinets and archives were opened too.

'Who could do this?...Rin? No I haven't seen her this afternoon around the office. Well who ever it was he or she was looking for something but what?' She then turned her eyes toward the manila folder in her hands 'Maybe they were looking for this.' She took another glance at the mess. 'I got to make sure they didn't took anything'

So Kagome took every piece of paper, file, and office stuff back to its original place just to make sure nothing was taken and that who ever did this was actually looking for Inuyasha's case file.

xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxw

Around midnight Kagome finished fixing her office, nothing was taken. That fact scared her; was she actually in danger? 'Come on Kagome relax, they are trying to get you off the case, be brave, they only trashed the office it's not like they are following you right?' That thought scared her even more. She got out of the building, and thank god it was in the middle of Tokyo where lots of lights illuminate the streets and there were still a bunch of people around. She stopped the first cab she spotted and headed home.

xwxwxwxwxwxwxw

It was 7:00am and it proved to be bright and beautiful morning.

'Too bad I have to spend it inside the Daiyo-Kangoku'. Kagome thought as she waited for Sango outside the police precinct. She couldn't sleep at all last night, she kept thinking about who could have trashed her office, what could be the motive, why she took this case anyway…and so on. Her eyes were tired and a little red from the lack of sleep. She was starting to doze off into dreamland when

"Hey Kagome! This is truly a miracle you are here at 7:00 am! And you did it all by yourself!"

"Shut up Sango!" Kagome spat

"Geez why are you so cranky?" Sango said a little hurt from Kagome's tone.

"I'm sorry it's just that I had a rough night." Kagome let a small yawn escape her throat.

"I can see that, well I got to be at the lab by 8:00 so let's do this quick ok?"

"Right, let's go."

wxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxw

"Only one person is allowed inside with him" the guard of the entrance of the cell hall said.

"Ok, I'll go in and tell him that you're going to make a mold of his hands and then you go."

"Fine by me"

Kagome gave her personal stuff to the guard and went inside the hall.

xwxwxwxwxwxwxw

She stood in front of the familiar steal door 'Ok, relax, he can smell if you are scared Kagome. And why I'm I scared? Last time he behaved, even cooperated if you could actually say that.' She relaxed a bit and opened the door.

The sight gave her an intense red blush on her face. There lying on the floor without his shirt was our beloved hanyou doing push ups. She saw the small trail his sweat on his back, and how every single one of his muscles tensed and relaxed as he exercised.

"You know I think it's improper to stare at a person like that." Kagome was now fiery red.

He stood up only to reveal a set of washboard abs, now Kagome's face was beyond tomato red.

"Like what you see?" he said in a husky voice as he closed the distance between them.

Kagome was embarrassed, nervous, paralyzed, and blushing madly.

Inuyasha could hear her heartbeat increase by every step he took and he loved it; though call it conscience or respect but something made him stop his approach. Probably fearing the girl would get a heart attack, so he decided to bug her some other way.

"So what did I do to deserve your early visit?" he said with a smirk on his face as he placed a shirt on.

Kagome got her composure back together, seeing he was enjoying this way too much!

"I've found a way to refute the murder weapon, but I need to get a mold of your hands"

"Really?" he tried to sound bored, but the surprise this new discovery created was hard to contain. 'Maybe there's still a chance I can get out and get my revenge on that bastard!' mean while Kagome explained to him who Sango was and what she discovered.

"So all I need is for you to cooperate with her." Inuyasha only heard this last bit since he was deep in thought. Fearing he would lose the upper hand with the girl he decided to answer the best way he could

"Keh" He said as he crossed his arms around his chest

"I'll take that as a yes I'll be right back!" Kagome turned and dashed toward the door.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" he spat, though a little too late Kagome was already in the hall and the door was closed.

"Why does she always do that?! Urgh!!"

xwxwxwxwxwxxxxwxwxwx

"Ok Sango he is going to help, but please try to do it as quickly as humanly possible."

"Why? He doesn't bite right?" Sango innocently asked

"You know the fact that he is a half-demon dog doesn't mean he acts like a dog... he just has bad temper."

"I see…. You know that's not so reassuring, that's why I prefer to work with the dead, they don't talk back."

"OH! Just go in he won't bite I swear!"

"Alright, chill I'm going!" Sango handed her stuff to the guard; he scanned it and returned it to her.

"Good luck!" Kagome shouted as the glass doors opened

"Um… Thanks?" Doors closed

"You're going to need it."

wxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwx

After avoiding groping hands, and ignoring cat calls Sango reached the steal door 18-A 'this is it, I truly hope he won't bite' She opened and was greeted by a pair of angry amber eyes

"How are you and where's the incompetent? I didn't ask for another lawyer?"

'Well he doesn't bite, he just barks' Sango sighed "Chill I'm not a lawyer, heaven forbid, I'm here to take a mold of your hands" Seeing his confused expression she continued "Kagome's friend? Your lawyer? I thought she just told you about me?"

He then remember hearing Kagome babble about something when he was thinking and when he paid attention he agreed to cooperate with what ever it was she was asking.

Sango eyed him, no visible response "So can I do the mold?"

"Keh"

"Ok, I need you to place your left hand in this box, and your right hand on this one." She handed him two boxes that contained some kind of jelly substance.

"What is this?" He asked with his classic annoyed tone.

"It's like liquid rubber, but once it's molded into a shape, it will solidify and then I can create a replica of your hand"

"Right…" He didn't really cared he just wanted to get this over with. He placed his hands inside the boxes one at a time. Sango removed them after a few seconds.

"Ok I think we're done, it was nice to meet you Mr. Takahashi" Sango did a small curtsy and left a very confused hanyou alone.

xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxw

"Ok I definitely appreciate the dead over the living" Sango spoke as the glass doors opened and she was again with Kagome.

"Why did he do something? You got the molds right?"

"I got the molds alright, but he is weird, and barks a lot."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief "Good I thought he would go all violent"

"You let me go inside knowing there was a chance he would become violent?" Sango raised her voice a little bit from disbelief.

"No, it's just that on our first meeting things didn't go so well…" She trailed off remembering the futile meeting.

"Nice to have you as a friend" Sango said sarcastically "I'm off to work, you coming?"

"No, I must talk with my client about motive."

"Ok, I'll call you when I get the results." Sango said as she started to walk away from Kagome.

"Ok thanks" Kagome was about to go inside the cell hall when the guard stopped her.

"All personal belongings should be scanned before you go in"

"You've got to be kidding! You've already scanned them less than half an hour ago!"

"It's procedure madam"

"Fine" She spat handing him her stuff, _again_. God this policeman seemed to be trained in incompetence!

"Now you can enter"

"Thank you" she said sarcastically

wxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxx

'Who does she think she is, she doesn't tell me anything, she even sends a stranger in! Next time she…' He was taken away from his thoughts when he heard the door open.

"Thank you so much for cooperating with Sango I really appreciate it!" She then flashed him her most heart felt smile.

Immediately all his anger melted, for some reason all he could think about was her. He was staring at her with a severe intensity in his eyes that made Kagome waggle a little bit.

She needed to break this terrible silence so it occurred to her to talk about motive.

"Ok…Now that we can refute the murder weapon, we must eliminate the motive and find a reason why you where there and then there will be no way they can charge you with murder."

Inuyasha got back to his usual 'don't give a fuck' mode after she spoke though in the back of his mind the image of her smile still lingered.

"I must say I'm impressed, you proved you're worthy after all" He spoke as he sat on his bed.

Kagome fumed a bit at his remark, but chose to ignore it; she had to get a lot of things done before this day was over so she couldn't afford a senseless fight. She walked toward the small desk, placed the folder on top of it and sat back on the chair.

"I must ask" she spoke in a dead serious tone which got Inuyasha's full attention

"Why would Naraku frame you?"

No answer. Since he kept quiet she carried on…

"Do you owe him money? Got in bed with his girl? What?" she spoke a little to exasperated. She needed a place to start looking for clues.

"I won't tell you so don't push it" He stated surprisingly clam.

"Please! I need to know in order to help you!"

"Forget it ok?" he said again annoyed.

"Fine if you don't help I'll find someone who will!" with that said she got up and dashed out the door.

Inuyasha didn't move, for some reason he didn't want her to know his past.

xwxwxwxwxwxwwxwxwxw

"Hello?"

"_Yes who is this?"_ A young man spoke

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, you gave me your phone number so I would give it to my friend, the girl in the elevator?"

"_Shouldn't she be the one calling then?"_

"I know, but I must tell you I'm Mr.Takahashi's attorney and I need your help"

"_Don't tell me he is giving you a hard time"_

"Well you could say that he won't tell me anything, so I figured since you are his best friend you could help me."

"_Of course I'll help, but then you'll have to help me too._

"Of course! With what exactly?"

"_In getting a date with your beautiful friend!"_ Kagome made an anime style fall, this guy never gave up. But she was desperate she knew she was going to regret it.

"Ok, she will go on a date with you, now where can we meet to talk about…" she was interrupted.

"_I'll talk after the date my dearest, I know how you lawyers work, call me when she agrees."_

"Right, thanks" God this man was sick. There was no way in hell, heaven or earth that Sango will agree to go on a date with him!

xwxwxwxwxwxwxw

Kagome was back inside her office examining some bills. She decided to start research on her own. So she started with the basics: money. It wasn't hard to figure it out, powerful mob leader must have a lot of cash, Inuyasha knew him from the club or so she thought so money will be her first theory.

She took a copy of Inuyasha's bank account and all it's movements along the years, so there was a lot of information that needed to be revised. Thank god it was all inside of her computer, if not she will have to review a gigantic pile of papers instead.

She was reading another bill when the phone rang.

"Hello Miss Higurashi speaking"

"_Kagome…"_

"Sango! Tell me you've got good news"

"_I'm sorry Kagome; I wasn't able to finish the tests today I'll finish tomorrow for sure"_

"That's ok, so what happened?"

"_I'm going home and I was wondering if you needed a ride?"_ 'Whoa it is already 6:00pm?' Kagome thought.

"Thanks but I'm staying a little longer I must read a lot of documents and since the computer is here…"

"_Kagome are you insane, you didn't sleep well last night, get some rest you'll do that tomorrow!"_

"You know me; I won't be able to sleep until I get this at least half done"

"_Alright, call me when you get home?"_

"Sure bye!" She hung up 'Now where was I…'

xwxxwxwwxxxwxxxxwxw

It was 10:00pm and Kagome was exhausted, she arrived home half asleep, she should've listened to Sango's advice.

She went inside her apartment and noticed that her bedroom door was open. She went inside the kitchen and grabbed the largest knife she could find and slowly made her way toward the bedroom. She cautiously opened the door and…

"AHHHHHHHHH" she yelled as she shut the door closed and dashed back into the kitchen.

"What! Why?" She said out of breath. She gathered courage again and went back inside her bedroom.

There walking on her clothes, her bed, hell even on the walls were little black spiders known as 'Black widow', small but very poisonous. Then she saw it, a sign on her bed that read 'KEEP AWAY AND HAND OVER THE FILE'. Now Kagome really freaked out. She ran outside her apartment with the file in her hands, there was no way she would sleep in there!

Once outside, she spotted the janitor's closet, and it seemed like the perfect shelter at the moment. She went inside turned the light bulb on and laid against the door hoping sleep will take over.

Sadly the sleep slumber came around 2 am, and she had to be at the precinct at 7:00 am.

xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxw

She woke up when the closet's door flew open at 6:00 and she was left without her support falling hard into the ground bumping her head for the second time in less than 24 hours.

"Miss are you alright?" An old man asked. Kagome figured this was the janitor.

"Yes I'm fine thank you" she said a she stood up, her eyes were red from the serious sleep deficiency.

"Are you sure? Pardon me but you don't look so well"

"I'm fine, really, I need to ask you a favor."

"Yes anything"

"Call an exterminator to apartment 32, I have a spider plague."

"Right away miss."

"Thank you" Kagome then walked away. She couldn't take a shower, let alone get a fresh change of clothes since she was left without an apartment; she just headed to the police precinct.

xwxwxwxwxwxwxw

Everyone stared at her, she looked terrible, red eyes, bags underneath them, dead pale skin, hair in a total mess, and her clothes were full of wrinkles.

The guard at the cell hall didn't even scan her belongings; he opened the doors quickly just to avoid getting her into an angry state.

She entered Inuyasha's cell, he was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, he thought he smelled Kagome but why does she smell like detergent also? He took a glance at her and was a little shocked by the sight.

"Woah what happened to you?" He asked while standing up

"Don't worry it's nothing…. I'ved…(yawn) come here so I can talk to you about…(yawn) you're bank…(yawn) account." She collapsed into the chair.

"What you need to do is sleep! Look at you! You can't even stand up straight!"

"Sure I can…(yawn)… all I need is…(yawn)…coffee." With that she folded her arms and fell asleep on top of the desk.

Inuyasha was speechless. 'What on earth happened to this girl?' He picked her up bridal style and laid her on his bed.

'She looks kind of cute when she is sleeping. Fuck what I'm I thinking! Cute! Since when I describe a girl with the word cute?'

"Inuyasha…"

'Did she spoke my name in her sleep?'

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**I'm sorry for updating late! it's still Sunday well almost monday. I had a problem with my computer and it wouldn't upload the file! Anyway I'm posting chapter 4 on wednesday the 20th since my internet connection is getting fixed.**

**Please read and review I need to know what you guys think.**

**until next time!**


	4. Little white lies

"What you need to do is sleep! Look at you! You can't even stand up straight!"

"Sure I can…(yawn)… all I need is…(yawn)…coffee." With that she folded her arms and fell asleep on top of the desk.

Inuyasha was speechless. 'What on earth happened to this girl?' He picked her up bridal style and laid her on his bed.

'She looks kind of cute when she is sleeping. Fuck what I'm I thinking! Cute! Since when I describe a girl with the word cute?'

"Inuyasha…"

'Did she say my name in her sleep?'

**TO ACHIVE JUSTICE OR FALL IN LOVE?**

**Chapter 4: Little white lies**

'Nah I'm just imagining it' He kept watching her for a few minutes to make sure it wasn't his imagination.

Seeing no change in her sleeping form he turned to walk away. But just then Kagome started twitching, turning and murmuring things. Inuyasha knew she was having a nightmare, but what could he do.

'Maybe I should wake her up?' he reached for her shoulder and shook it lightly. No response. 'I see, a true sleepyhead, maybe if I….' he leaned forward and grabbed both of her shoulders in order to settle her down, and then try to wake her up.

Kagome slowly stopped turning and she seemed more relaxed under the influence of his touch. 'Well I guess there's no need to wake her up now'.

'I wonder why she looks so fucked up.' He then spotted the file, and decided it will be a good idea to look inside it, since there wasn't much left to do. He grabbed it and sat on the chair.

Looking through the photographs of the crime scene his mind slowly projected images of the events that occurred earlier that day, before he lost his conscience….

"_Come on Inuyasha! Let's go!" a desperate Miroku hissed at his hanyou friend_

"_Shut up Miroku! I know he has it in here, now quit complaining and help me search!" Inuyasha was desperately opening drawers, cabinets, anything that could contain it._

"_If he finds us we're as good as dead"_

"_Or worse, now search or guard the fucking door but do something!" Inuyasha was starting to loose his temper, not at Miroku but at the fact that he couldn't find it._

"_Alright I'll stand guard" Miroku said defeated, he positioned himself behind the door and opened it up a little bit so he could look into the hallway._

"_Where did this bastard hid it?!" Inuyasha had already searched everywhere. "It's not here Miroku; Naraku must have hid it somewhere else."_

"_Told ya. NOW can we leave?!"_

"_You go first I'll just…"_

"_FUCK, someone's coming… Hide!" Miroku dashed under a desk that was near, but Inuyasha wasn't able to find a spot in time._

_The door opened to reveal a man with a long black cloak._

"_Nice to see you again, Inuyasha."_

"_Fuck you Naraku"_

"_Ah, you shouldn't talk to your superior like that, especially when he has this…" Naraku opened his hand to reveal a small shinny object. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide._

"_Give it back you bastard!"_

"_No, it was a gift from your beloved brother." Naraku said with full sarcasm._

"_You'll regret this!" _

"_No, my dear friend, you will." Suddenly a purple-black fog surrounded Inuyasha_

"_WHAT THE…."_

'Shit I can't remember anything else.'

**W **cell phone ring **W**

"What the… oh it's the wench's phone." He grabbed Kagome's bag in search for the noisy object. 'That's weird; I thought cell phones weren't allowed inside the Daiyo-Kangoku'

Without ANY sense of privacy he answered her cell phone.

"Hello" He said in his usual annoyed voice.

"_Hello? Is this Kagome Higurashi's cell phone" _A young man on the other end of the line said with confusion in his voice.

"YES, who the fuck is calling her?" Obvious jealousy could be detected in his words.

"_Her PARTNER, now put her on the phone"_ Kouga demanded.

"Can't"

"_Why the hell not?!" an angry Kouga spat._

"Cause she's asleep on by bed." Inuyasha simply stated with a smirk on his face that could probably be heard through the phone.

"_WHAT!? Why is she asleep on your bed!" _Kouga was really losing it

"Isn't it obvious? She didn't sleep at ALL last night."

"_YOU ASSHOLE" _

Sure the picture on Kouga's mind about the situation was totally different from what was going on in reality, but Inuyasha was the one making the sexual innuendoes, altering things quite a bit.

"I'll give her no messages" And he hung up. A triumphant smile plastered on his face.

In some distant office inside the Higurashi & Associates law firm…..

"KAGOME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! SLEPPING WITH THAT…. THAT…. ASSHOLE!" Kouga screamed at the top of his lungs. Though he had no idea who this guy was, but if he ever met him he was going to give him a piece of his mind, or rather fist.

**xwwwxwxwwxwwwxwxwxwxw**

It was already noon, lunch time for all prisoners. Kagome was still sleeping on Inuyasha's bed. He on the other hand was pacing back and forth, trying to remember more details of that dreadful night.

A sudden knock on the door got him out of his trance and brought him back to reality

'What the…?'

"Mr. Takahashi, your lunch" an angry man on the other side spat. Without waiting for Inuyasha's reply the guard opened a small hatch door at the bottom of the main one and slid a lunch platter.

Inuyasha eyed the platter; it didn't look edible but can't ask for luxuries when you are confined from society. 'At least it smells good' he was about to dig in when he heard Kagome yawn.

She sniffed the air, 'ummm smells good!' She slowly tried to open her eyes, but the fluorescent light was too much for them and she shut them close again.

'Where am I? What happened?' She sat on the bed and placed her hand on the back of her head. 'Fuck! My head is killing me!'

"Glad to see you are awake, want some lunch?"

Kagome flashed her eyes open at the voice, it was Inuyasha. She then remembered where she was.

"How long was I asleep?" She said in a sleepy voice.

"I'll say about five hours" Inuyasha stated

"FIVE HOURS! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried; you have the same animated features of a rock when you're sleeping you know!"

Kagome blushed at his comment. Inuyasha saw this but chose to spare the girl some pain, after all she looked pretty wrapped up and mangled.

"So, care to join me for lunch?"

"What?" Kagome asked completely clueless

"Talk when you're back from dreamland, right now eat" He said as he flashed the platter in front of her.

"I'm not hungry"; though her stomach grumbled at the sight.

"Yeah right, eat it; I swear it's not poisoned."

"Thank you, but what are you going to eat? I'll go buy something from the coffee house outside"

"Well you could do that, but they won't allow you back inside. Are you forgetting you only get one visit? If you go now you won't be able to return until tomorrow, and since you were asleep the entire time it would make it a very unproductive day. Don't you think?" A smirk once again appear on his face

"Fine, but we're sharing." This got a true smile from Inuyasha but just for a nanosecond. He would never let his tough facade down.

**xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxw**

"I'm finally done!" Sango sighed. "Kagome truly owes me! This turned out to be a lot of work!" She was about to reach for the phone to call her when a petite girl arrived at her lab.

"Excuse me, Miss Sango?" The petite girl said.

"Yes? How did you get in here?"

"Mrs. Higurashi gave me authorization for today, my name is Rin, I was told by miss Higurashi to gather your results on Mr. Takahashi's case and deliver them to her office, since she fainted the last time she was in here." She stated in one breath.

Sango of course didn't bought it, Kagome will never send a stranger for these results, sure she hated the lab but she was really into this case to let someone else handle the information.

"I'll call her just to confirm" Sango stated.

"I'll wait" said Rin with determination. This confused Sango 'Maybe Kagome really sent her'.

She went to the phone and dialed Kagome's cell phone.

**xwxxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxw**

"So, tell me why were you so tired and in such a mess this morning?" Inuyasha said out of the blue while he watched Kagome eat.

"I had a rough couple of nights that's all" She said as she handed him the fork and platter.

"What happened?" He said before he stuffed his mouth with food.

"Why should I tell you? You don't want to talk about yourself why should I?" Resentment was evident in her voice.

"If I told you what I remembered about the night of the murders, then will you tell me about what happened to you last night?" He handed her the platter.

"Fine, seems fair" She took one last bite and then pushed the platter to his side. "I'm full you can have the rest." She said as she reclined on the bed.

Inuyasha stuffed his face with the remaining food and gulped it all down. Once he regained his composure he started

"Well I remember being inside this office with Miroku"

"What office?"

"That I don't remember; may I finish?"

"Sorry"

"All I remember is Naraku and purple-black smoke and that's when I lost conscience."

Kagome kept silent, she thought he was going to continue, though no such luck.

"Your turn" He stated

"Wait that was it? That's all you remember?"

"Yes!" He spat, he was lying. He was not going to tell her why he was in that office in the first place.

"That's… that's… Urgh! TOTALLY USELESS!" Kagome screamed as she punched the bed.

"I didn't say that what I remembered was useful, I said I was going to tell you and I did; now you must tell me what happened last night."

'Stupid prick could be a lawyer' Kagome sighed

"Alright, I've been getting these warnings to stay away from this case if I value my life."

Inuyasha kept quiet. Something twitched inside him, but he could put his finger on what it was.

"Well last night when I got home late from work, around 10pm. I noticed that my bedroom door was open so I took a knife and went inside and my entire room was filled with black widow spiders. There was also a sign that read 'KEEP AWAY AND HAND OVER THE FILE'. So I ran out and slept in the janitor's closet."

"Spiders?!" Inuyasha lost his usual 'I don't give a fuck' façade

"Yeah weren't you listening? There were thousands of them!"

Inuyasha appeared to be in his own world only a glimpse of fear could be seen on his eyes. Kagome saw this.

"Are you ok?" she approached him and touched his shoulder.

"That's Naraku's signature" He said in a concerned tone.

"You mean he's the one that did it?"

"Definitely, listen you're not safe in your apartment, stay at some friend's house while this settles."

"What do you mean 'while this settles' I'm not going to hide, screw Naraku, I have a job to do and I'm going to do it!"

"And that job is?" he said again annoyed

"To prove you're innocent of course!" Kagome said with a bright smile on her face.

"Silly girl, this man is no to be taken lightly! For some reason he needs you alive that's why he hasn't killed you yet or me for that matter."

**W **cell phone ring **W**

"Hold on…. Hello?"

"_Kagome"_

"Hi Sango! Do you have the results?"

"_Yeah about that, there's a girl down here saying you told her to pick them up."_

"What? Who?" Kagome stood up. Inuyasha stared at her, he could notice her concern.

"_She says her name is Rin"_

"Don't you give her anything Sango! Hand her some fake results and we'll talk about this later ok?"

"_Right, bye Kagome"_

**xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxw**

"So apparently she did send you, here this file contains the results." Sango handed Rin a file from another murder case that had been dismissed.

"Thank you" Rin smiled at Sango; although her eyes told Sango she knew the papers were fake. She bowed and left as quickly as she entered.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sango cried exasperated.

**xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxw**

"What happened now?" Inuyasha spat

"This girl that works for my mom, went into Sango's lab and asked for the results on the tests she made to refute the murder weapon"

"What's this girl name?"

"Rin"

"FUCK! I KNEW THAT BASTARD WAS IN IT TOO!!" Inuyasha screamed as he punched the cement wall, creating a small crater.

"Inuyasha, calm down who's in it too?" Kagome got a little scared from the sudden outburst of rage from the Hanyou

"My fucking half-brother Sesshoumaru." He hissed.

"Ok, you've got a lot of explaining to do and about 3 hours to do it before the guard kicks me out!"

Inuyasha knew there was no point in arguing with this girl, but he was not going to tell her the entire truth. Not that he didn't trust her; in fact this girl won his trust in a heartbeat. She was way to naïve. He just didn't want her to know his past, he was secretly afraid that she might fear him.

"If you insist." Inuyasha said in a arrogant voice

"Stop playing and tell me everything! NOW!

'wench' "Keh, no need for shouting. I'll tell you."

"My father…."

**TO BE CONTINUED……………**

**A thousand apologies to all my readers! I said I was going to post this yesterday but the IDIOTS that work for the network that provides my internet connection weren't able to fix it until this moorning!!! SORRY!!!**

**Also, sorry for the short chapter, I'm a little ill since it's raining non stop in this country! So I'm a little dizzy to type properly; anyway I'm mixing the original end of chapter 4 with chapter 5 so it's going to be long and it will clear a few things up. **

**By the way I'm writting chapter...(not going to say) and I'm not sure if I should include a lemon or just... I don't now please tell me if you would like a lemon in this story (InuXkag)**

**Thanks, and please review!**


	5. Deals with devils

"Ok, you've got a lot of explaining to do and about 3 hours to do it before the guard kicks me out!"

Inuyasha knew there was no point in arguing with this girl, but he was not going to tell her the entire truth. Not that he didn't trust her; in fact this girl won his trust in a heartbeat. She was way to naïve. He just didn't want her to know his past, he was secretly afraid that she might fear him.

"If you insist." Inuyasha said in an arrogant voice

"Stop playing and tell me everything! NOW!"

'wench' "Keh, no need for shouting. I'll tell you."

**TO ACHIVE JUSTICE OR FALL IN LOVE?**

**Chapter 5: Deals with devils**

"My father….well he was a full dog demon as you may already know, and my mother was human. She died when I was still a kid therefore my chances to live among humans were blown away. So I was forced into the demon world, and they really reject halfbreeds like me.

With the death of my father I was all alone, so in order to defend myself I made all the wrong friends and did a lot of felonies just to be able to stay alive."

He sighed, his mind then traveled a few years back when he was 12 and living on the streets looking inside garbage cans for leftovers, while being pointed out as the 'scum', and 'filthy hybrid' by humans and demons alike.

That's when he met some other hybrids that had formed a gang and worked together to steal stuff from stores and houses, and then they will sell it to other crooks for cash.

Two years went by, his job was only to stand guard as the elders of the gang did the shoplifting, but now it was his turn to steal from a local store. He got so nervous; he was caught in the act and got his first arrest. A year went by and rivalry within the elders separated the gang and soon every single day there would be fights over merchandise, particularly drugs.

He was and still is rather gifted with fighting skills; to bad a certain man noticed this…

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a hesitant tone after noticing he was in his own world. He looked at her and for a brief moment sorrow darkened his yellow orbs.

"Yeah, sorry, where was I?" All along with a low voice that showed no emotion whatsoever.

"You were telling me about the felonies you did when you were young." Kagome said a bit louder than a whisper.

"Right, right. Well time went by and the gang separated in two and we fought everyday. Unfortunately for me, Naraku once saw me fight and he offered me a job as a bouncer at his club: 'Voltio'. It was a great opportunity or so I thought. He offered me a great salary, an apartment, and a place in society. I was so fucking stupid I agreed without asking about the catch."

"What was the catch?" curiosity getting the best of her.

"I had to do all his dirty work, specially the beating up when his dirty business went wrong or when his business partners weren't convinced about a negotiation it was my job to convince them."

"By beating them up?"

"No, by talking to them. OF COURSE BY BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF THEM!" He screamed in total anger, not at her question but at the memory of the facts.

Kagome got anxious, and afraid of being in his presence after the angry outburst he smelled it and felt immediately guilty.

"Sorry, I'm not used to talk about this." His regret was noticeable in his voice.

Kagome took a deep breath and sighed "Don't worry, do continue" A little quiver broke her voice when she spoke. This didn't go undetected by Inuyasha's sensible hearing. 'Hell if telling the story without any details got her scared imagine what telling the whole truth would be like!' There was no way he was telling her now.

Although he knew his little display of anger had caused it, and not the actual story, the true details of it will make her fear him even more and for some unexplainable reason he dreaded that.

He needed some time alone to figure out how he was going to handle his sweet innocent lawyer so, maybe the best option for now will be to make her go away.

"You know what? I think that's all you need to know." He said in full arrogance, but avoiding eye contact with her.

"What? But you haven't finished, I need to know everything!"

"Forget it, with what you know is more than enough! Let's leave it on a need to know basis ok?"

"On a need to know basis?! I just know how Naraku got into the picture; I still don't know why he would want to frame you! Or why is your half brother in this too? How am I supposed to find a motive in order to refute it without the main details of the story?"

"I don't know, now go" He lied.

"I know you do, you just don't want to help me save your neck you ingrate!" her venom poisoning every word and it got to him. His mind was a total wreck, not a single useful idea could come out of it, and this pissed him off even more. What the fuck was wrong! Why he didn't want her to go, but was even more afraid of what could happen if she got closer to him. The only semi-respectable idea that he applied was…

"Please, just go." His usual arrogant tone was gone and a humble tone replaced it.

Kagome gasped, 'did he say please?' this was new, he let his pride down for the first time since she met him, maybe it was a good idea to leave him alone, for the time being, but not without teasing him.

"Fine, if you don't want to help" She said while standing up and removing inexistent dust from her wrinkled suit, she took the folder from the desk, and when she was about to go…

"I already have someone who will!" He shoot his head up shouted "WHO?" To late she was already gone.

'Who the fuck does she think she is! Who the hell is going to help her? She doesn't know anybody from that circle…' That's when it hit him….

"FUCK! MIROKU YOU BASTARD!" He shouted into the empty cell.

**xwxwxwxwxwxwxwx**

This wasn't a good idea, but desperate times call for desperate measures, right? She took her cell phone out and dialed Sango's number; it was around 2:30 in the afternoon.

'A coffee break could help me persuade her; after all she seemed to like him…well until he grabbed her ass, but every relationship has its ups and downs. Shit this is going to be hard!'

"_Hello?"_

"Sango, can you take a coffee break around 3:00pm?"

"_Yes, why?"_

"I need to talk to you, meet me in the coffee house across from work ok?"

"_Sure, Kagome is something wrong?"_

"No everything is fine, don't you worry!" a nervous giggle escaped her throat.

"_Kagome you sound nervous? Something is definitely going on!"_

"No, Sango, see you at three ok? Bye!" She hung up quickly

'She's going to kill me'

**xxwxwxwxwxwwwwwwxwwxw**

"That idiot! That imbecile! That back stabbing sick minded motherfu…"

"You seem tense little brother" Sesshomaru interrupted his outburst. Just what a pissed hanyou needed, an unwanted visitor.

"What the fuck are you doing here Sesshomaru?!"

"I'm unfortunately related to you, so I can come and visit whether you like it or not" his superiority complex showing through his voice annoying Inuyasha beyond his limit

"Oh how thoughtful, you fuck!" Sarcasm and hatred totally evident.

"Shut up, I need to talk to you about a more important issue." Sesshoumaru walked closer to him. "What have you told your lawyer?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?!" He crossed his arms around his chest, this was new, Sesshomaru asking him for information since he somehow always knows everything!

"Naraku is after her, so I need to know what she knows, now tell me." He was getting impatient.

Inuyasha's body froze, he tried to keep his composure, but in his eyes, if you knew him you could tell he was petrified. He knew Naraku had warn her to stay away from the case, and if he took the trouble of warning her then he thought he didn't want to kill her, but here was his arrogant half-brother telling him that Naraku IS after her.

"She knows nothing." Inuyasha stated, although his concern for the girl was evident.

"I know stupidity suits you, but for once try to think why Naraku would be after her"

"And why the fuck do you care? You bastard, you're the one who got us into this mess!"

"This mess?" He said pointing to their surroundings "You got in all by yourself Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha knew he was right but he would through hell first before giving him the satisfaction of knowing it. "And who was it that handed the stone to Naraku in the first place you hypocrite!"

Sesshomaru remained silent, "I see, you are not going to be useful" He said as he walked toward the door. He opened it and was about to leave….

"Although if I were you, I'll be more cooperative, seeing you can't leave, and your sweet lawyer is outside with Naraku after her." He closed the door.

'Fuck him, but as insufferable as Sesshomaru may be, he was right, there's nothing I can do as long as I'm kept inside the Daiyo-Kangoku. I need to get out, or maybe when Miroku tells her the truth she will be too afraid to continue with the case and she would leave and be safe. And since when do I care about her wellbeing! Shit what the hell is wrong with me!'

Even though he didn't want to admit it or maybe he hadn't acknowledged it yet he had started to develop feelings for his sweet, young and annoying attorney.

**WXWXWXWXWXWXWXWX**

"Okay Kagome, I'm here, what is it you want to talk about" Sango said as she took a seat in a chair in front of Kagome at the coffee place.

"I need a huge favor from you; it's for my investigation on Inuyasha's case"

"I can see you are still _way too friendly with your client_, calling him by _his first name"_ Sango emphasized certain words in order to upset Kagome, and it worked. Kagome was tomato red, her head hung low hiding her eyes from Sango.

"So does this mean you have a particular interest in him?" Sango was in complete delight, she adored teasing Kagome.

"I don't like him! His rude, arrogant, conceited, grumpy, and a total ingrate!" Kagome said a little too fiery, which of course gave Sango the upper hand.

"Easy I said interest, I never said anything about liking the guy, you just assumed that…maybe you DO like him"

"Of course not! And besides he's not my type." She crossed her arms around herself and looked way, pretending to be hurt.

"Kagome I can't blame you I've seen Inuyasha, he's hot, and has big hands if you know what I mean…"

Kagome was now purple with embarrassment and anger. Her best friend was making innuendoes of Inuyasha's member! That was just plain wrong! If she wasn't about to ask her to go out with a complete pervert she could have killed her right then and there. She took a deep breath in order to calm herself.

'Ok Kagome inhale, ok now exhale, good. Calm down, remember you need her alive in order to help Inuyasha'

"Sango I'll go straight to the point, can you go out with Miroku? I swear it's just one date." Kagome said all in one breath.

"What? With who? And why?" Sango was taken aback entirely by Kagome's request.

'Right she doesn't know that the guy from the elevator is Miroku, and maybe she doesn't need to know until the actual date right?'

"I'll explain, Miroku is Inuyasha's best friend, and since I know almost nothing from Inuyasha's past I need this guy's help. And he is willing to tell me everything if you go out with him. Please? I'm desperate, I'll do anything."

Sango kept quiet, 'Kagome is sure going through a lot of trouble in order to help this guy. She probably does like him.'

"Well if I do this, you must do a few things for me, and you must agree to do them without hesitation before I tell you what they are. Agreed?"

This sure sucks, she was going to be under Sango's command for all eternity and probably even more when she finds out who Miroku really is.

"I'll agree if you agree to go with the guy no matter what, for as many times as necessary and you'll treat him nicely every time, oh and you lose the possibility to back down." There was no way she was going to agree to be Sango's slave so easily, she's a lawyer after all.

"Why what's wrong with him?"

"There's nothing wrong, he's actually kinda cute, so do we have a deal? Remember no backing down"

"Ok, I agree, I'll go out with him, and remember you just sold your soul to the devil" Sango said a bit too happy, she had finally made a deal with Kagome where she had the upper hand, or so it seemed...

**wxwxwxwxxwxwxwwxwxwxwxw**

"Miss Higurashi, here are your messages." An unknown red haired girl approached Kagome as soon as she walked out of the elevator with a bunch of papers in her hand. It was amazing how fast these secretaries move!

"Thank you, and you are?" Kagome eyed her as she took the papers.

"I'm Ayame, Mr. Kouga's secretary." A little blush could be seen on her cheeks when she said his name.

"Nice to meet you Ayame." She was about to shake her hand when…

"THERE YOU ARE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" a VERY infuriated Kouga shouted as he approached the girls which got the attention of several co-workers who began to stare, embarrassing Kagome. Ayame took this as her cue to leave.

"Would you mind keeping your voice down!" Kagome spat at him.

"I will when you tell me, who was that bastard that answered your cell phone this morning?!" his jealousy was obvious.

'Shit Inuyasha…!'

"I don't know what are you talking about" Kagome said with fake innocence as she turned to walk to her office, but Koga grabbed her arm to prevent her getaway.

"Yeah you do, he said you where asleep in HIS bed!! What the fuck was that! And in working hours!"

"Let go off me right now! I don't owe you any explanation nor are you entitled to it now release me!" a dead threat was hiding behind her words.

"Why you…you…!" He was so mad, and jealous he had lost all communication abilities. Realizing he wasn't going anywhere he slowly released her from his grasp, and she immediately turned away.

"You haven't heard the last of this." He hissed as he saw her leaving and then he stormed back into his office.

**wxwxwwxxxxwwwwwxwxwwxw**

Kagome was now in her office feeling a little drowsy as her lack of sleep was catching up to her again. She was about to doze off when her office phone rang.

"Hello?" a very sleepy Kagome answered.

"_Kagome, I just remembered you haven't seen the results of the tests! They are ready for you to see them right now."_

"Thank you Sango, but can't you sum them up and tell me if his claws are the murder weapon or not, cause I don't think I can handle any sort of demonstration today." She said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"_Fine, according to the molds, injuries, blood loss, and the positions of the bodies there's no way they died as the DA says they did."_

"You mean you have proof he's innocent?" she was now fully awake

"_No only that the DA's version of what happened that night has no usable evidence to support it."_

"Well that's a very good start, all I have to do is find a motive, which reminds me what are you doing tomorrow night?"

**xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxw**

"_Hello who is this?"_

"Miroku, I'm Kagome, Inuyasha's defense attorney?"

"_Right! How you've been? Do I have a date?"_

"Yes, tomorrow night at 7:30, I'll fax you her address and you and I are meeting the next morning at 8:00am to talk about what you know, alright?"

"_Agreed, but can't it be around 10? I'm not a morning person after a date"_

"What exactly do you have in mind for this date? No funny business, nor dirty stuff ok? And you'll BE at my office at 8 sharp!" This guy was taking it too far!

"_Fine, fine, I'll be there, jeez you sound just like Inuyasha" _He hissed the last part.

"I sound like who?"

"_Nobody, bye!"_ he hung up quickly to avoid getting screamed at.

**xwxwxwxwxwxwxxwxwxwxw**

"You must keep an eye on Kagome at all times, I need to know everything she does, who she talks to, what she eats, every single detail of her life. I must find out what is it that Naraku wants from her."

"I won't be a problem Lord Sesshomaru." Rin bowed at him

"Please don't do that, it bothers me." he remained arrogant but his tone was a little softer than usual

"But all the other servants are obliged to do that!"

"Well you're not…" He got interrupted-

"Lord Sesshomaru!!" a young came running inside the room

"You better have something important to say to barge in like this!" he said in a warning tone.

"I do, the DA, Mr.Tumiko, is here and he told me to tell you that he has the information you asked for."

"Fine, I'll be there, now leave!" He turned to talk to Rin but she was no longer there, it bothered him the way she thought of herself as just one more servant.

**wxwxwxwxwxwxwx**

"Lord Sesshomaru! I got what you asked for; it's all in this records."

"Good, I see you did your job" He took the papers from Mr. Tumiko's hands. He started flipping the pages reading in between lines. "Is this all you could gather? I'm starting to feel disappointed"

"Forgive me my Lord, I'll keep searching!"

"You must, if you want to keep your job as the DA" he was about to leave…

"Sir! One more thing, Naraku is going to be at his club this Sunday, and he'll be carrying the stone…"

Sesshomaru didn't even turn to look at him, "Good, now leave and finish your job!" his voice reflected his irritation at the man.

Mr.Tumiko immediately dashed for the door and was out of Sesshomaru's house hold in a matter of seconds. He really didn't want to test Sesshomaru's patience for he was known to have none.

Mean while Sesshomaru remained still at the main hall he was deep in thought 'If only I had known about the other effects of the stone…fucking Naraku, I'll make him pay for what he did!'

**TO BE CONTINUED...I swear this Sunday night**

I'm so sorry for this extremely late update, in these three weeks I've had 8 finals at the University, and also two bellydance shows to coordinate, and since I'm the costume designer for both and the coreographer in one there was not a single free minute in the day, not even to glance at my PC.

But in order to make it up to you guys and since I'm now on summer vacation I'll be updating every three-four days.

Please review, I'm addicted to reviews, I need to know what you think


	6. Chinese Food

**TO ACHIVE JUSTICE OR FALL IN LOVE?**

**Chapter 6: Chinese Food**

"Kagome I'm going to go now, are you coming? Or you're staying late again?" Sango said as she stood by the Kagome's office door.

"No I'm not staying late; actually I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a few days, while my apartment gets fumigated" She turned to look at Sango with her classic puppy face.

"Of course you can stay silly! There was no need for the puppy face you know!"

"Thanks a lot Sango! Oh and can you bring the results of the tests?"

"I'm already ahead of you, since that girl Rin is after them, I'm not going to leave them in the lab they are safe with me." Sango said pointing at her briefcase.

"That reminds me did you give her the fake papers?"

"Yeah about that, Kagome I don't know but something tells me she knows they were a fake and she still took them, you better watch her every move around you that girl is up to something."

"I know, I think she works for Inuyasha's brother, but I'm not certain that's why I desperately need the information Miroku has."

"Kagome how did you meet Miroku?" Sango knows Kagome is not known for her social skills so it was a total mystery to her as how on earth she got to meet this guy.

Kagome swallowed hard, there was no way she could tell her that he was the guy from the elevator! 'Think Kagome!! Find any excuse! Idea! Just say something, a white lie, yes that way so she won't get so angry when she finds out about the truth!'

"It was all a coincidence!" She nervously said as she grabbed her stuff from the desk at lightning speed. "Alright let's go!" She passed Sango and exited the office.

Sango eyed her suspiciously, Kagome wasn't good at hiding stuff from her, and it was obvious that she thought she would not like this Miroku guy.

Kagome was now locking her office. "Ok we are good to go" she said as she started walking towards the elevator, Sango followed her but she couldn't hold her curiosity about this guy, if Kagome avoided the subject there was something definitely wrong, she needed to find out, so she decided the best way to know will be to confront Kagome directly.

"Kagome, what's honestly wrong about this Miroku guy? You act really strange when you talk to me about him" Kagome gulped, she had a really hard time whenever she needed to lie to Sango.

"There's nothing wrong!" She needed to change the subject and quickly "Are you looking for an excuse to back down my dear friend?" This was a good plan, by challenging Sango she will stop talking about the guy.

"Of course I'm not backing down! I just wanted to make sure you're not hooking me up with a pervert or something"

"No, of course not!" Kagome said sleeplessly. 'That's it she's going to make me her slave for all eternity when Sango finds out who Miroku really is, I can picture all the stuff she's going to make me do! And all of this pain for that arrogant ingrate! Wait no to achieve justice! Right, justice, I'm doing this in the name of justice'

She had fallen for her ill tempered, arrogant and drop dead gorgeous client, though she hadn't realized it yet.

**xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwwxw**

It was around 8pm, Inuyasha was restless passing back and forth in his cell, arms crossed around his chest and a worried expression darkened his features.

'Maybe she did as I told her; she's probably safe at some friend's house. I know she's stubborn but maybe this time she actually listened.' He stopped walking the thought the she was safe relaxed him and he sat on his bed, but then another annoying thought came in to replace the previous one. 'Why can't I stop thinking about her? Fuck this is too much!'

(Knock on the door)

"Mr Takahashi, diner" An angry guard said as he slid a food platter through the small hatch door. Inuyasha's stomach grumbled; he was hungry after all he had to share his lunch earlier with a messed up girl. Then an idea came up to him.

"Wait! I haven't used my privilege of the one call; I need to use it now."

"What? You've been here for six days and you haven't used it?" the guard asked totally confused

"Yes, now I need to make that call" He was getting impatient, but he had to hold his anger if he wanted this guard to help.

"Alright, come out you have ten minutes." He opened the door, and as soon as Inuyasha stepped outside the cell the guard handcuffed one of Inuyasha's hands to his own. This granted him the death glare from Inuyasha. "Ok, move" He then guided him to the prisoner's phone that was outside the cell hall.

**xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxww**

"Kagome are you sure you don't need any help?" Sango looked at her friend with concern.

"No, don't you worry, I got it all covered". Well in a way she was right, she was sitting on the floor of Sango's living room buried with all the papers of the case and her laptop at her side. You could tell she was getting a little too desperate. She had Inuyasha's bank account records and she was comparing the dates and amounts of the transfers of his account to the ones made to the victims' accounts.

"Maybe we should order something to eat, how about Chinese?" Sango said as she grabbed the phone.

"I'll have anything I'm starving!" shouted Kagome from her position.

"Good, cause I love Chinese, what do want from the Mey-Ho restaurant?" Sango said as she dialed.

**xwxwwwwwwwxxwx**

"Operator? Can you communicate me with Miss Kagome Higurashi?"

"_Hold on sir" _Inuyasha sighed he hated waiting for an answer, but he doesn't know Kagome's cell phone number, hell he doesn't even know where she lives. So this was the only way he could get to her.

**xwxwwwwwwwxxwx**

"I'll have some chicken chop suey Sango!" Kagome shouted

"Ok, get me two number 3, hold on Kagome do want some dumplings?" Sango shouted back at her while covering the speaker.

"Yeah make them shrimp" just then her cell phone rang. She flipped it open and was about to answer when.

"And six fish dumplings" Sango stated

"_Hello?" _Inuyasha's voice rang into thin air

"NOOO!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, with the cell phone in hand.

"_Kagome are you alright?!"_ Inuyasha's heartbeat increased fearing something happened to her.

"Sango SHRIMP! NOT FISH!" She shouted to her friend as she placed her cell phone on her ear.

"Hello?" she said once back to normal

"_DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME EVER AGAIN!"_

"Inuyasha? Do what exactly? And how come you are calling me did something happened?" Kagome was totally surprised at this new event.

"_Forget it"_ He wasn't going to let her know that he was worried sick for her and since he couldn't hold the suspense of not knowing if she was alright he decided to use his only call to call her. _"Where are you?"_

"I'm staying over at Sango's place, why? Is something the matter?"

"_Good, no everything is ok, bye"_

"Bye" Kagome said totally confused, what the hell just happened

**xwxwwwwwwwxxwx**

He sighed in total relief, she actually took his advice.

"Girlfriend of yours?" The guard asked

"Of course not! Mind your own business!" he spat, this man doesn't value his life. "Take me back"

**xwxwwwwwwwxxwx**

"That was weird!" Kagome stated

"What was?" Sango said as she approached Kagome and sat next to her.

"Inuyasha just called me to figure out where I was, isn't that odd?" her confusion was evident

"My clueless friend, he's obviously worried for you" she said as a matter of fact

"JAJAJAJAJAJA, Sango don't be ridiculous! He only cares for himself!"

"Watch your words, life takes on some weird turns."

"Shut up you're just hungry, now go, you're distracting me" she said with laughter still present in her voice.

"Fine, I'll let you get back to your research." Sango said with fake hurt

"Thank you" Kagome said sarcastically

**xwxwwwwwwwxxwx**

"So have you decided on what to wear?" Kagome asked Sango as she munched on her chop suey

"No, it's not like I'm looking forward to this you know!" Sango said as she grabbed one dumpling with her chop sticks.

"Oh come on Sango! Don't be such a grumpy, you must have at least thought about something"

"Fine I was thinking about a small cocktail dress." Kagome almost chocked, if Sango went in a tight short cocktail dress god only knows what Miroku would do.

"No, don't be so fancy, maybe a long sleeve turtle neck shirt, and pants."

"Kagome you don't want me to look nice for this guy?" Sango eyed Kagome apprehensively she was definitely hiding something from her.

"No, I just don't want him to get the wrong impression" She nervously said.

"Ok, I'll wear a turtle neck if it makes you happy."

"Yes it would make me very happy, thank you" She stated.

**xwxwwwwwwwxxwx**

Kagome was at work nearing a nervous breakdown. It was around 3pm, a good 4 hours before Sango's date with Miroku, and every minute seemed like an eternity. She was so afraid of her wellbeing after tonight. Sango was definitely going to bite her head off.

Well on the bright side she finished comparing the bank accounts and there is no connection between Inuyasha and the victims, but all of the victims' accounts had the same incomplete transaction for 5 million YEN to a ghost account a few hours before the murder, which indicated that whoever owned that ghost account had a possible motive.

On another hand in order to finish her research she wasn't able to see Inuyasha that morning, and it felt weird, she was getting used to the idea of seeing him every day. Besides she wanted to confront him about the call, since last night she was so surprised at the fact that she couldn't think properly and a lot of questions were left unanswered, but she decided she will go see him tomorrow afternoon after talking to Miroku and confront him about everything.

"Hey Kagome! Do you want to go get some coffee with me?" Kouga said as he popped his head inside her office.

"Hi Koga, I'll take a rain check on that, I've got a lot of stuff to figure out before tomorrow ok?"

"What happens tomorrow?" He said as he entered her office and sat on a chair beside her.

"Nothing important, you know me always putting up imaginary dead lines in order to finish my work" She gave out a nervous giggle, she couldn't tell Kouga about the whole thing it was too risky, only Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku knew about what she was trying to do or so she thought.

"Well maybe I could help?"

"Don't worry I got it all covered" She stated

"Well if you need my help just ask" He reluctantly said, he really hated her indifference. He was about to leave when a thought occurred to Kagome.

"Wait Kouga, actually I could use your help, do you still befriend the central bank's president?"

He turned to look at her in total confussion "Yes, why?"

"Can you find out to whom this account belongs to?" She said handing him a piece of paper with a number written on it.

"Well I'll try, I'll see if I can get it done for next week"

"Can't you get it done like for today?" Puppy eyes at their maximum

"I'll try, at least tomorrow, sounds good?" he was happy she was letting him in.

"Sounds perfect to me! Thank you so much Kouga." She gave him a small hug that produced shivers that went up and down his spine; he really liked this girl, too bad she's already taken.

**xwxwwwwwwwxxwx**

It was 7:30 pm, Kagome told Sango she was working late and that she would arrive at her apartment around 8, but in reality wanted to avoid being in Sango's presence when she finds out who her blind date is.

Meanwhile Sango was putting on some final touches on her hair; she decided to follow Kagome's advice and was wearing a long-sleeve dark red turtle neck and a pair of dark jeans and her hair was up in a messy bun.

(Knock on the door)

'That must be him' She let out a sigh "I'm coming, hold on a second" she shouted as she put her shoes on and headed towards the door.

She threw it open to reveal a very handsome Miroku in a navy blue button shirt and black jeans.

"YOU! YOU'RE INUYASHA'S BESTFRIEND?" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs

"Why yes my dearest, now shall we go?" He said with a bright smile on his face as he stretched his arm for her to grasp.

"Yeah we can go" she reluctantly said as she tried to fake a smile. 'Kagome is so dead! She tricked me into a date with a pervert'

Somewhere inside the Higurashi building Kagome sneezed 'I guess Sango knows now who Miroku really is and I can kiss my ass good bye'

**xwxwwwwwwwxxwx**

"So my beautiful flower are you hungry?" he said as he opened the door of his car for her.

"Just a little bit" She said through her fake smile that was plastered on her face the entire time which made her look like a 40 year old women with Botox.

"Great, coz I know about this great Chinese restaurant right on the outskirts of town, do you like Chinese food?" He said as he started the engine

"Yeah I do" She said a little more calmed, that was until Miroku's hand landed on her thigh after he changed the gear. 'Kagome is beyond dead, I'm going to show her the literal meaning of living hell!'

**TO BE CONTINUED……….**

Well thanks to my incompetent brother that seized the PC the ENTIRE DAY I wasn't able to post this earlier, my apologies to all!

Next chapter will describe Sango's date with Miroku, among a lot of other things that will clear up this story a little bit. I'll try to post it by Tuesday or Wednesday

Oh please Read and Review!

Ps: Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, you guys are the best!


	7. Don't count on it

I'm really sorry for not updating when I said I was, there's a proble AGAIN with my internet connection and it got fixed uitil today. But I kept writing and chapter 9 will be up tomorrow.

**TO ACHIVE JUSTICE OR FALL IN LOVE?**

**Chapter 7: Don't count on it**

"KAGOME HIGURASHI, COME OUT THIS INSTANT!" Sango screamed as she entered her apartment around 11 pm

Meanwhile Kagome was hiding in the guest room pretending to be asleep hoping Sango will pardon her for tonight and then perhaps tomorrow morning she won't be so pissed, she thought wrong, cause Sango immediately barged inside her room with the devil in her eyes.

"You can't even imagine the kind of punishment I'm going to give you for that date!"

"Please Sango, consider I've been your best friend since like forever, you know I wouldn't have asked you to do this if it wasn't important" Kagome was on her knees begging for mercy

"Forget it a friend, hell not even an enemy would set me up with such a pervert"

"Was it really that bad?" Kagome incredulously said

" 'That bad'! It was torture! He is sick minded double timer womanizer! I'm warning you Kagome, be prepared to know the literal meaning of living hell!" And with that Sango slammed the door shut, leaving a really scared Kagome on the floor. Right this very moment her spider infested apartment seemed like a much more safer place than Sago's guest room.

**xwxwwwwxwxwxwxwxwxww**

'I'm going to make her wish she was dead!' Sango thought to herself as she was getting ready to go to bed 'What the hell was she thinking when she decided to set me up with that cute pervert! Fuck did I just say cute? I'm going delusional, too much stress for one night, yeah that's it all I need is some good night sleep and then perhaps I'll be able to forget this whole ordeal.' She got under the covers seeking for the comfort of sleep, but unfortunately the memory of what happened earlier that night still lingered in her mind

"_I really hope you'll like this place, they have probably the best Chinese food in town!" Miroku said as he stretched his had to help Sango out of his car._

"_Yeah I do to!" Sango said through clenched teeth as she grabbed his hand. But Miroku moved fast and as soon as she stood up he groped her ass. Sango's forehead vein popped out and she slapped him hard._

"_Sorry I think I slipped!" Sango said in her best imitation of a Barbie girl. Miroku just stared at her with a glowing red hand print on his cheek, this girl was a feisty one and he loved it! _

"_Apology accepted my dear!" he grabbed her arm and led her inside the restaurant. It was really beautiful; there was a gigantic inner water garden that occupied the whole restaurant. The tables were scattered around inside the garden giving them a sense of privacy. Sango had to admit that the place was extremely stunning 'At least the pervert has good taste' she thought as the host showed them their table and handed them the menus _

"_So my dear flower how do you like it?" He flashed her again his most charming smile_

"_I must say this place is stunning, but I'll give my final verdict as soon as the food comes."_

"_Smart girl, are you a lawyer too?" He raised an eyebrow at her._

"_Hell no! I'm a forensic scientist, I deal with the dead and evidence" she said trying to freak him out it always worked when she wanted to cut a date short._

"_Fascinating! Tell me more; what has been the most difficult case to analyze?"_

'_What the hell is wrong with this guy!' Sango half expected he would freak out "Well I'm just starting to work at the Higurashi place so I still haven't got a difficult case aside from Inuyasha's. But when I was doing my internship I got to assist in a serial killer case and also a case of copy cat assassin."_

"_Wow, that's impressive!" Miroku seemed to be truly enjoying the conversation, fact that confused Sango a lot. She wanted to get rid off him and instead every time she spoke he seemed more and more interested. So she decided to ask him a thousand questions in order to annoy him_

"_So Miroku, what is it you do for living?" She flashed him a fake smile, however he didn't noticed_

"_I'm a bartender in this club called Voltio, It's not as impressive as your job" _

"_Are you kidding? It's way relaxing, no due dates, no nasty lawyers behind your every move, no court testimonies."_

"_Yes, but you get drunk, impatient, and wicked costumer's screaming for drinks all night long, or what's worse, they talk to you as if you were their own personal shrink!"_

_Sango truly laughed this time, she was actually enjoying his company. She was about to speak when a waitress arrived to take their order_

_She had a nice booty, which of course was too much for our lecherous bartender_

"_Are you ready to order?" She chirped, infuriating Sango beyond reason_

"_I'll have the chef's rice specialty and an order of egg rolls precious." Miroku smiled at the waitress who just giggled in return. Of course Sango saw this, and her blood was mysteriously boiling with rage_

"_I'll have an order of fish dumplings, won tong soup, an order of egg rolls, sweet and sour pork and veggie rice." She spat. Miroku stared at her in awe_

"_It's nice to go out with a girl that actually eats!" He stated again with his charming smile._

'_Is there anything that might freak this guy out?!' she was beginning to worry there was no way to get rid of this guy_

"_I just love Chinese food, and I'm starving!" She stated trying to drop the subject._

_Soon their dinner arrived and the food, as predicted was a gastronomic orgasm. Sango had never tried anything so delicious in her entire life._

_Putting aside the fact that he is a complete pervert, this guy really knows how to show a girl a good time._

_They ate their food mostly in silence with a slight comment here and there. She was beginning to think that he wasn't as bad as she had originally thought. However it was too early to be jumping into conclusions._

"_Miss can you bring the check please?" He gave the waitress his debonair smile which again irritated Sango, but she kept quiet just glaring at him._

"_What's wrong my dear?" Miroku noticed a the change_

"_Nothing, lets go!" She said through clenched teeth, Miroku just sweat dropped and decided it was better avoid the subject. The waitress returned and while he was paying Sango stood up and just glared at him. When the waitress left he stood up and walked to her side._

"_So what do you think about the restaurant?" He said trying to get rid of the awkward moment_

"_I must say it was the best Chinese food I ever tasted" Sango said emotionless while she walked toward the exit door. Miroku now hesitated before talking to her again. She had turned into an ice princess._

_They reached Miroku's car in total silence, he opened the door for her and she just sat down without even glancing at him, he then went to the driver's side and they took off._

_On the way back to Sango's place Miroku couldn't stand the silence so against common knowledge he decided to…_

"_What's wrong? Why you've gone quiet all of the sudden?" He said a bit concerned_

"_Do you always flirt with every girl that crosses your way?" Sango's voice was dangerously low._

"_No, only the pretty ones like you!" He said with an idiotic smile plastered on his face trying to reach for Sango's thigh._

'_SLAP' _

"_Both hands on the wheel" Sango said. This man was a total womanizer! If she hadn't agreed to treat him nicely she could have killed him right then and there._

_Miroku massaged his soaring cheek, it was the second slap in one night. This girl sure was feisty._

"_Wanna do something fun?" He said out of the blue_

"_I have to work tomorrow, maybe some other time" She said exasperated _

"_Well I'll take your word on it" _

"_Humph" there was no way she would go on a second date with him, though in her deal with Kagome she has to go out with this guy as many times as necessary, this was sure going to be a living hell for her. _

_However she had to admit that when he wasn't groping or womanizing his company was rather pleasant. _

_They soon arrived at Sango's place in an uncomfortable silence. He got out to open the door for her, but since the window on the passenger's side was open he took the opportunity to pop his head inside trying to steal a kiss form Sango, though she was quicker and shoot the door open herself sending him bottom first into the wet concrete sidewalk, she tried to glare at him but deep down she was laughing her ass off at the sight._

"_Oops didn't see you there!" She innocently said. Miroku glared at her but was glad she was talking to him again._

"_Don't worry" he said while standing up brushing the dirt of his jeans._

"_So I guess this is it, good night Miroku and thank you" Sango said as she got out the key to her apartment._

"_Wait! No good night kiss?" He said leaning forward, eyes closed._

'_SLAP' that will be the third in one night_

"_Don't count on it, I never kiss on the first date" Sango said before shutting the door close in his face. Her anger was boiling inside her guts; Kagome was sure going to get a piece of her mind for this._

**xwxwwwwxwxwxwxwxwxww**

Kagome was soundly asleep dreaming about chocolate but too bad the small joys of life don't last that long cause as soon as she was about to bite into a gigantic chocolate cake she heard Sango's voice

"Kagome, I need breakfast!"

"Wha… who… why?" Kagome was still in dreamland when an infuriated Sango barged into her room and with a swift movement she took Kagome's blanket away

"HEY WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!" A now very awake and angry Kagome demanded; it seemed she forgot Sango was pissed at her.

"Remember I own your soul you have to do everything I want and right now I want some breakfast ASAP!" Sango stated with a smirk on her face.

"But Sango it's 5:30 AM! This is inhuman you never eat so early!"

"Yeah, I never do, but since I want to eat pancakes, scrambled eggs, hash browns and sausage for breakfast, and I also want a homemade lunch to go with egg rolls, shrimp tempura, veggie rice, tekka maki, kappa maki, chicken teriyaki, oh and miso soup! I figured it will take a while to prepare so get a move on"

"And meanwhile what are you going to be doing?"

"I'll be sleeping of course" She flashed at Kagome her most dashing smile, though Kagome could see the horns that were showing on the top of her head.

**xwxwwwwxwxwxwxwxwxww**

'Sango took this way too far! Almost two hours of cooking!' Kagome was still in her PJ's while she poured some pancake mix into a pan 'God how I hate to cook! And I still have to get ready for work! Sango is evil'

"Smells good Kagome! I really hope it tastes just as good or you'll be in more trouble than before!" Kagome gave her the death glare and Sango just laughed her ass off, she was really enjoying this. It made last night's torture more bearable, though deep inside she kinda enjoyed her date with the pervert but she would rather die in denial than to admit it.

"There you go Sango" Kagome spat as she placed three plates in front of Sango.

"Thank you!" Sango said sarcastically. Kagome glared at her, but since it was almost 7:30am and she was going to meet with Miroku at 8:00 there was no time to waste; she dashed into the bathroom and in less than 5 minutes she was out getting dressed, she had bought some new underwear, and Sango lend her some of her suits since all her stuff was in her apartment.

While Kagome dashed around the apartment getting ready Sango enjoyed her breakfast with a wicked smile; this was just the beginning of Kagome's punishment and she was loving it.

Kagome walked out of her room wearing black dress pants and a pink button blouse. The pants were too long for her and she stepped all over them given that Sango is taller than her, but somehow she managed to walk without tripping.

7:40 and Kagome was ready though starving, she grabbed all the papers, files, and a tape recorder and stuffed them into her briefcase.

"Ok Sango, your lunch is over there by the kitchen counter, bye!" She said as she exited the apartment as fast as humanly possible to avoid another command from Sango.

**xwxwwwwxwxwxwxwxwxww**

Kagome miraculously made it on time, though she was starving, and sleep deprived which made her mood really cranky.

She was opening her office when Miroku approached her.

"Good morning Miss Higurashi!" A very happy Miroku said

"Good Morning Miroku, and please call me Kagome"

"Fine, Miss Kagome I'll like to thank you for setting me up with your friend it was the best date ever"

'Well at least someone enjoyed it' "You're welcome" Kagome said weary

"In fact I was wondering if she would like to go on a second date with me?" Kagome did an anime fall. If she asked Sango to go out again with this guy god knows what she would do to her.

"I'll ask her, but first things first, you and I must talk about Inuyasha's past" She said as she entered her office and emptied her briefcase. Miroku followed her and sat on an empty chair in front of Kagome's desk.

In the meantime Kagome locked the door and windows to her office to make sure no one heard their conversation. She took out the tape recorder and struck it inches away from Miroku's face.

"So, tell me how long have you known Inuyasha?"

"Well a few years back, when he started working as the bouncer in Naraku's club, I'm the bartender there by the way."

"Right, let's go straight to the point, why would Naraku frame Inuyasha?"

"Whoa not so fast, you've got to know a little more in order to understand, this might take a while."

"I don't care, we have all morning now talk" Kagome was getting impatient, if this guy doesn't have the information she need, she was going to castrate him.

"Fine, relax I'll tell you" He sighed 'Inuyasha please forgive me'

**TO BE CONTINUED…….**

**PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK **


	8. I'm not afraid

"I don't care, we have all morning now talk" Kagome was getting impatient, if this guy doesn't have the information she need, she was going to castrate him.

"Fine, relax I'll tell you" He sighed 'Inuyasha please forgive me'

**TO ACHIVE JUSTICE OR FALL IN LOVE?**

**Chapter 8: I'm not afraid**

"You know he is a hanyou, therefore he has demon and human blood" Miroku said

"Yes I already know that!" Kagome spat, this guy was turning to be useless

"Let me finish! Given that he is a hybrid he can't control his demon blood in life threatening situations, so his demon instincts sink in and he goes berserk." Miroku stated

"What do you mean goes berserk?" Kagome was feeling uneasy with this new information.

"I mean he looses all self-control and becomes a killing machine, hell he'll even kill me if I got in his way."

"But that's terrible! Is there no way to stop it?"

"Yes there is, his father placed in his right eye a volcanic sphere that controls his demon blood, preventing this type of outburst"

(AN: I know that Tetsaiga is the one that prevents his demon blood from taking over but he won't be carrying a sword on this fic, sorry!)

"Well I don't see where the problem is then?" Kagome said feeling more relaxed

"Now there wouldn't be a problem if his older brother hadn't stole it from him and then give it to Naraku" Miroku calmly stated

"HE DID WHAT! WHY?" Kagome stood up at an amazing speed which scared Miroku a bit.

"That I don't know, but for some reason he did it, and now weirdly enough he is trying to get it back."

"Ok I'm confused" She said sitting back down "you're saying Sesshomaru stole the stone from Inuyasha, gave it to Naraku, and now he wants it back?" A baffled expression was plastered on her features.

"Yes, I figure there's something he didn't realize about the stone at first and now he wants it back." Miroku said lost in his thoughts

"What is it he realized?" Kagome got impatient at the fact that Miroku appeared to be in la-la land

"I don't know, but I can tell you now it's not that Inuyasha can become a savage without it, I guess it affects him and so he wants it back."

"YOU GUESS?" Kagome grabbed him by the neck "I thought you knew what was going on!" She said in a warning tone as she strangled him.

"I do… (cough)… but not all the details!... You try to talk to Sesshomaru and then perhaps you'll understand!" Kagome freed him from her grasp as she remembered her 'chat' with Inuyasha's brother; he was the most emotionless being she had ever encountered.

Miroku massaged his neck and eyed Kagome with fear. 'Man she's got strength'

"Anyway" Kagome said as she sat back down a little more calm "If Naraku has it then why the need to frame Inuyasha? I mean he already has what he wants"

"It seems you don't know Inuyasha at all, he's never going to stop until he recovers it, and Naraku needs to get rid off him in order to be able to carry out his plan, whatever that is, but for some reason he needs Inuyasha alive and that's why locking him in prison would be a better choice, he is alive and unable to interfere."

"I see..." Kagome tried to analyze every detail of this new information but there was still another part of the story that was left hanging. "Miroku what was Inuyasha doing the night of the murders, all he said to me was that he was in an office and then purple smoke surrounded him, can you tell me what really happened?"

"He only told you that?" Miroku chuckled 'Inuyasha really doesn't want her to get involved' he sighed "Well my dear lady that night it was his great idea to barge into Naraku's office and search for the stone. I tried to convince him that that was a terrible plan but his head is as thick as concrete as you might already know, so I guarded the door while he searched every single corner of that office. Unfortunately Naraku arrived, I was able to hide but Inuyasha wasn't so lucky."

"Why what happened?"

"Naraku spotted him, and made him unconscious with his purple miasma. He then ordered his men to take him away. I tried to follow but when I finally reached the exit they were long gone. I looked around the entire city for him, but there was no trace of them at all." Miroku sighed remembering the frustration he felt that night.

**wxwwwwxwxwxwxwxwxww**

'_Where the hell could they be! Shit I've searched everywhere!' Miroku thought as he rode his motorcycle around Tokyo. 'Maybe I should go back to the club, perhaps they have returned.'_

_Half an hour later he arrived at the entrance of the club Voltio, and he was greeted by Kagura, Naraku's personal 'assistant'. _

"_Hello Kagura" He said emotionless as he passed by her._

"_Where have you been haven't you heard?" She said following him inside _

"_Heard what exactly?" He spat, this woman was wasting his time; he needed to find Inuyasha as soon as possible for he was starting to fear the worst._

"_Inuyasha was arrested for murder this very night, apparently the victims are Naraku's cocaine demon clients" Miroku froze, he was trying to digest this new revelation. Though Kagura kept on talking_

"_It seems Naraku sent him over there to 'negotiate' but things got out of hand and Inuyasha killed them and now he's at the police precinct."_

"_He's what?" Miroku knew Inuyasha took care of Naraku's dirty business and he had been forced to seriously injure some other demons and humans, but he has never killed anyone._

"_He's inside the police precinct! Are you even listening to me, he was caught in the middle of the scene!" Kagura pouted _

"_Why would Naraku want his clients dead?" Miroku asked out of the blue_

"_I heard that he sold them a large cargo of cocaine, but they where unwilling to pay due to the fact that the drug was not as pure as they originally thought, and you know how Naraku gets when things don't go as planned"_

"_Yeah I know. I need to go to the police precinct immediately" Miroku placed his helmet back on and reached for his motorcycle but Kagura grabbed his arm._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you" she looked straight into his eyes to emphasize the seriousness of her words_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Naraku has been asking for you, he wants to see you in his office, that's why I was out here in the cold waiting for your arrival"_

"_Tell him that you haven't seen me, I know you're the only one capable of lying to his face without him noticing"_

"_Fine, but you owe me, and don't think you're off the hook"_

"_I know, that's why I must leave immediately" he jumped on his bike and started the engine "Thanks Kagura, I won't forget this" he said before he raced into the streets once again_

_It was near daybreak when Miroku arrived at the police precinct. _

"_Good morning sir, how man I help you" A young police officer behind a large desk asked_

"_Good morning, I'm looking for my friend, Inuyasha Takahashi? I believe he was arrested a few ours ago"_

"_You mean the animal that in cold blood killed 7 persons?!?" Miroku swallowed hard, this was going to be very difficult._

"_Yes, I believe that's him" he nervously stated._

"_You can't see him right now! He is being interrogated by our detectives." The young man spat, after knowing he was acquainted with that beast he lost all respect for Miroku._

"_Well __**when**__ can I see him?" Miroku was loosing his usual relaxed composure._

"_When the detectives are finished with him" his arrogance was more than evident. Miroku wanted to beat the crap out off this guy but he had to remain calmed if he wanted to help Inuyasha._

_He waited inside the police department for 8 full hours he hadn't eaten at all and was critically sleep deprived. He was sitting in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs next to an old lady who was crying her eyes out. _

_A few hours ago he had tried to comfort her but the woman thought he was trying to rob her and made a huge scene that only increased his bad mood and so for the time being he was just trying to ignore her. _

_He had his face cupped in his hands and his elbows where placed on top of his knees subsequently he started to doze off. But unfortunately another annoying police man approached him_

"_You may see him now" the policeman said _

"_Thank you" Miroku said in a sleepy voice, he stood up and followed the policeman to the interrogation room._

_They arrived at a heavily guarded door "You have fifteen minutes to talk." The policeman stated. Miroku just nodded and went inside._

"_Inuyasha, man what the fuck have you gotten yourself into this time!" he said taking a seat in front of Inuyasha_

"_Shut up you idiot, if you had stand guard as we agreed I wouldn't have fallen into Naraku's trap!" Inuyasha didn't want to admit it but he was thrilled to see Miroku._

"_What happened? Where did Naraku took you? Who were the victims?" Miroku said all in one breath._

"_Easy, our conversation is being monitored, and most likely recorded, listen I need an attorney, and a good one cause I'm being charged with first degree murder" Inuyasha tried to sound emotionless, but he was feeling a mix of rage, uncertainty and apprehension that was noticeable to Miroku._

"_Don't worry, I've been told about this law firm that apparently is really good in handling this type of cases." _

"_WHO SAYS I'M WORRIED YOU IDIOT!" Inuyasha always seems to lose it when other people can see his emotions  
_

"_Now there, there Inuyasha calm down, no need for anger, I was just---"_

"_Shut up, you're annoying me! Listen now very carefully, you must keep a low profile, don't even think about going back to that club!"_

"_Inuyasha I'm not a hopeless idiot, I can take care of myself!"_

"_Yeah right!" Inuyasha smirked "Whenever you are in trouble I'm the one who saves your skinny ass!" he crossed his arms around his chest and lifted his nose up in full pride_

"_Well, I'm returning the favor for once!" Miroku stated, Inuyasha just kept quiet as he saw Miroku leave the room. He was lucky to have such a loyal friend._

**wxwwwwxwxwxwxwxwxww**

"Well after hearing the entire story, there are still few details missing, for starters everything that involves Sesshomaru and Rin. Neither of us has any idea of what is going on with them. I still don't know the reason as to why Naraku would want the volcanic stone, and why would Sesshomaru hand it over just to want it back. The only thing that's clear is that Inuyasha is still useful to Naraku for some unknown reason and that's why he framed him."

"Don't forget Inuyasha can go on a killing rampage if provoked" Miroku added

"Yes, that too" Kagome stated

"Excuse me miss Kagome, aren't you afraid he could kill you?" Miroku was curios as to why this girl seemed so calmed talking about Inuyasha's current conditions

"Why should I, everyone has problems controlling certain feelings, for example you can't stop groping young women."

"This is totally different! It's not a thought or feeling that he can't control, is his own nature!"

"I know that, but if he has controlled it until now without the stone there's no reason to worry just yet, I've always thought it's useless to worry about stuff that may not happen"

Miroku just stared at her in admiration; there was definitely more to this girl than what meets the eye.

"I guess I misjudge you Miss Kagome."

"Meaning?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at him

"I thought you wouldn't want to continue after you heard about Inuyasha's problem, given that he didn't want to tell you himself"

"You think he thinks I'll run away and hide? No way, I've got a job to do."

Miroku laughed out loud, he was starting to like this girl. "Well if that's all Miss Kagome I think I should be going" He said as he raised his arms in order to stretch.

"Wait! I need to show you this" Kagome said as she moved towards her laptop, typed a few words and then tilted her head telling Miroku to get closer.

"These are the bank accounts of Inuyasha and the victims. I've searched for hours and there's no connection between Inuyasha's account and any of the victims' accounts. But there's a connection between this phantom account and every single account of the victims, see there's an incomplete transaction for 5 million YEN. You know something about this?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it has to do with the fact that Naraku had this large cargo of cocaine and was trying to sell it to these guys, but the cocaine wasn't as pure as expected so they wouldn't pay. He got pissed, and killed them making Inuyasha appear as the murderer."

"And can we prove there's no connection between Inuyasha and these guys?" She anxiously asked

"I'll pull some strings, but I'm sure we can prove that." He said a little too confident

"Then the only thing left to prove is that that phantom account belongs to Naraku in order to dismiss the murder charges." Kagome said as she mentally reviewed all the evidence that was in their favor.

"That may be a lot more complicated to prove"

"Don't you worry, I have my connections. You just get me the proof I asked for" Kagome stated trying to reassure him.

"Well in that case I might need another date with your beautiful friend Sango!" He said all too merrily. Kagome did an anime style fall. This guy wasn't going to give up!

"Ok you'll get you're date but I need this information for this Saturday" Kagome was sure Sango was going to kill her after this, but it was all in the name of justice, right?

"Agreed. Now if that's all I'll be leaving" Miroku said as he walked to the door

"Yes that will be all for now, thank you so much Miroku" She said as she stood up to unlock the door for him.

"On the contrary my dear it's been a pleasure!" He bowed and left.

'Finally, things are starting to clear up' Kagome thought to herself as she sat back down in her chair.

**wxwwwwxwxwxwxwxwxww**

It was 2:00pm and Kagome was feeling rather anxious, she had arrived at the police precinct an hour ago, but she wasn't sure on how to confront Inuyasha, it was a very delicate subject and he will most likely get angry. So she stood in the waiting room with a blank expression on her face but with worry in her eyes.

"Excuse me miss, aren't you supposed to be inside the Daiyo-Kangoku with your client, Mr. Takahashi?" the same policeman that registered her belongings every day asked.

"Yes, I should be doing that" She said gathering confidence and standing up. "Thank you" She said as she walked towards the Daiyo-Kangoku

"Uh... You're welcome, I guess?" he was really confused, but nevertheless all of his co-workers including him thought that she was a bit wacky. "Hey miss! Wait! I need to register your belongings before you enter!" He shouted as he ran after her.

**wxwwwwxwxwxwxwxwxww**

'Here it comes the moment of truth.' Kagome sighed as she opened the all too familiar steal door.

She stepped inside to find the hanyou lying emotionless on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome hesitated "Are you ok?"

"What are you doing in here? His voice was dangerously low

"I know what truly happened the night of the murders and about the stone"

"So Miroku sang like a canary didn't he? After you let him have a piece of ass?" He spat

"What are you talking about?!"

"He told you everything right after he had a taste of you!" Kagome laughed out hard

"That's what you're worrying about?" she incredulously asked

"Keh"

"For your information, all he wanted was a date with my friend Sago, the girl that made a mold of your hands? Remember her?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at him

"Keh, I don't care, I thought you would be too afraid to come, knowing I can go on a killing rampage at any moment" he said standing up to face her.

"I'm not afraid of you if that's what you mean, I don't think you'll go berserk any time soon" For some reason his heart skipped a beat after realizing she trusted him, he could feel a strong sensation taking over his entire body. He got closer to her

"So, you're not afraid I might do a sudden mood change and attack you?" He smirked

"Of course there's a risk but I'm willing to take it!" she said accepting his challenge she took one step closer.

"But you know I'm not able to control it, I wont even recognize you" his smirk got bigger as he took another step closer to her.

" 'Not able to control it' I think more like _afraid_ of doing it?" she teased.

"WHAT! IF YOU WERE GOING THROUGH LIFE WITH THE FEAR OF KILLING EVERY LIVING THING THAT CROSSED YOUR WAY, YOU'LL UNDERSTAND!" He got inches away from her face.

"PERHAPS, BUT I'M SURE YOU'RE HIDDING BEHID IT!" she stepped on her toes in order reach his face

"WHAT!! HIDDING FROM WHAT EXACTLY?" he had his eyes fixed on hers glowing with rage and something else.

"FROM THE POSSIBILITY OF A LEGAL LIFESTYLE MAYBE?" She said returning his stare instigating him to dare to do something.

" 'LEAGAL LIFE STYLE' YOU…YOU'RE.. YOU'RE…" he had lost his use of words to those fiery chocolate orbs of hers.

"I'M A WHA---" She was cut off by a pair of warm lips that crashed against hers. In the beginning her mind wasn't sure as to how to react but her body was already grinding against his. They could feel a fire burning inside of them, it felt so right and wrong at the same time.

Inuyasha needed more so he licked her lower lip begging for entrance, she opened her mouth to grant him his wish deepening the kiss. Her arms soon found their way to his neck as his fell loosely around her small waist.

In next to no time the kiss became a fight for dominance and given that they were quite matched Inuyasha's hold on Kagome tightened as he lifted her up, she crossed her legs around his waist. He slowly placed her on his bed and so he would be on top of her. Slowly a curios slim hand slid underneath his shirt caressing his perfectly tight torso. His hands were going up and down her body memorizing her curves

Then something hit him, he had to stop this, it wasn't right, or so he thought. He broke the kiss and stared at Kagome's lust filled eyes

"Wait" He whispered

**TO BE CONTINUED………**

**Don't be a stranger and review please! **


	9. No time to rewind

**TO ACHIVE JUSTICE OR FALL IN LOVE?**

**Chapter 9: No time to Rewind **

Kagome was in such momentary pleasure every time he grinded against her, it was something she had never felt before. Her entire body was fervent; she needed more, hence she began to explore his sculptured chest as she felt his hands caressing every inch of her. That's when she heard him mumble something out, but she was so aroused that she didn't make out what he said.

She realized what he was saying when the warmth of his body disappeared as he pulled away. And then it hit her, she was about to have sex with her client in a prison cell! The embarrassment was too much to handle, her face turned crimson red and her gaze fell to the floor.

Inuyasha on the other hand kept his gaze on the wall, avoiding Kagome's eyes. 'What the hell was I thinking, yeah that's the problem I wasn't thinking at all! Shit I blew it, she's going to slap me at any moment. However she _did_ return the kiss, hell she even allowed me to deepen it, so it's not all my fault. It felt so good. Yeah, so why the fuck did I stop! I'm even a bigger idiot than Miroku' He was so deep into scolding himself he didn't see Kagome's reaction

'HOLLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?! Ok Kagome relax; let's take a look at the damage shall we: he IS YOUR CLIENT, God he must think I'm a slut! What's gotten into me?? I have to get out of here' her breath came out in small pants, her heart was racing so fast she swore it was audible. She couldn't take it anymore so she dashed to the door but stopped in her tracks as soon as she was in front of it. 'What are you doing? You were supposed to confront him! Yeah but instead I ended up kissing him! Well he was the one that started it… yeah but I didn't pull away! God there's only one way out of this...'

"Inuyasha, I-I…." She stuttered facing the door. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of her voice, he was half expecting a slap. He turned to face her but all he was able to see was her back.

"Kagome l-listen I d-didn't—" his voice cracked a little as he hesitated to continue he wasn't sure what he was going to say 'You what you idiot?...didn't want to kiss her?... yeah right that was your only thought since she started arguing with you, Get a grip man!'

Kagome stood by the door listening intently to whatever Inuyasha was trying to say, but realized he was also having problems addressing the elephant in the room.

A deafening silence fell between them, neither daring to speak let alone look into the other's eyes.

After a few minutes that seemed like hours Inuyasha gathered enough courage to verbalize what he was thinking.

"Kagome you must know I—" (cell phone ring)

Kagome took her time to answer her cell phone due to the fact that her mind and body where in separate locations at the moment. Though she felt a little relieved that the silence was finally broken.

"Hello?" She said a little uncertain.

"_Kagome it's me, Kouga I got what you asked"_

"Really?" She said overexcited forgetting for a split second the awkward situation she was in. Inuyasha could hear she was talking to a man and he felt a tad of jealousy stir up inside of him as he stared at her intently seeing her sudden mood change from uncertain to joyful. Little did he knew that that joy had something to do with him.

"_Yes, you have no idea how hard it was! This turned to be extremely difficult since the owner made it almost impossible for anyone to figure out his identity" _Yeah definitely a man's voice, Inuyasha's forehead vein popped with anger, he had heard that voice before, but where?

"Ok, so who is the owner?" Kagome turned to face Inuyasha but her gaze was still on the floor.

"_Naraku, sounds familiar?"_ Kouga inquired

"YES! I KNEW IT! THANK YOU KOUGA SO MUCH YOU'RE AN ANGEL! BYE!" Kagome shouted into the receiver hurting Kouga and Inuyasha's sensible hearing.

"_Wait! Kagome there's more, I was able to confirm that the transactions in the end were completed and it happened three days after the murders" _Kouga's voice was filled with satisfaction; Kagome had finally praised him for his work. Meanwhile Inuyasha was beyond infuriated for the way Kagome talked to this guy and much worse the way he answered.

"Oh this is mayor news! Thanks again Kouga!" Kagome felt as if a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders, they finally got the proof of Naraku's linking with the murders!

"_So do you mind telling me why do you need—" _Kouga started but was cut off when Kagome hung up. Not really listening to what he was saying, he really hated the way Kagome shoved him off the case, and off her life.

"This is so great!" Kagome jumped up and down with her cell phone in hand

"Who was that?" Inuyasha spat

"That was my co-worker Kouga, we finally have proof that Naraku has a motive to commit those murders! Isn't that great?!" Inuyasha noticed her honest happiness and soon all his previous rage slowly melted away.

"The only thing left is for Miroku to prove that there's no possible link between you and the victims, so there will be no motive." Kagome mentally reviewed all the facts and it came to her that now they could make the DA dismiss the charges and Inuyasha will go free without the need of trail. This was definitely great news.

Inuyasha was glad the uncomfortable subject of their make out was momentarily pushed aside.

"I guess I really underestimated you, you may not get me hanged after all." He smirked.

"Hey!" She got closer and punched him playfully on the arm. Bad idea Kagome, for their eyes met and didn't part. He wanted to kiss her again and she wanted it too, but all the awkwardness from before fell into their minds and so they parted as fast and far as possible.

"Well I-I better go… I'll come back as soon as I talk to Miroku" She stated as she scurried through the door and left.

Inuyasha slammed his fist against the wall, 'I HAD to screw it up! Idiot! Couldn't even practice some self-control' He fell to his knees, he wanted to kick his own ass for his senseless actions. However at the moment of his imprudence he felt such a need to taste those lips he wasn't able to acknowledge any reason.

**wxwxwxwwxwxwxwxwxwxwx**

Kagome needed a moment of peace and quiet to put her feelings and thoughts in order. After leaving the police precinct in a hurry around six, she figured there was no use going back to her office so she went straight to Sango's apartment.

She entered the apartment and recognized that Sango wasn't there yet, which was a great relief cause she needed to be alone.

She couldn't forget the warmth of his body that still lingered on her skin, his amazing kisses, his breathtaking body, the way he caressed her… she was getting aroused again just by the mere memory of their make out.

'Kagome Higurashi get a grip! You've never acted like this before! Why… oh Kami! Why didn't I pull away?' her inner voice answered for her '_Cause you didn't want to, face it you're head over heels for this guy! Can't blame you though he is quite a catch!' _'SHUT UP! He's my client for crying out loud!' '_Well that didn't stop you from making out with him in a CELL, that's a new low then' _'I've never gone beyond second base in my entire life! Well up until now'_ 'Yes, still waiting for Mr. Perfect, be aware cause looks can be deceiving.'_ Her conscience was getting on her nerves she needed something to occupy her mind that didn't involve Inuyasha, her love life, or work.

She did what every woman in her position would do: PJ's, a pint of chocolate ice cream, a spoon, and channel surfing.

At the beginning every single love scene reminded her of her 'incident' with Inuyasha, but after a couple of hours a horror movie came on and became the holy remedy she was looking for. Not very long after the movie started she fell asleep helplessly on the couch with the empty pot of ice cream on top.

Sango arrived around 11pm that night and she immediately spotted Kagome's sleeping form on the couch with the empty ice cream pot still in hand. She could have let her there, after all she deserved to be punished, but the only time Kagome watches TV with ice cream is when she is really depressed or troubled.

"Hey Kagome wake up!" Sango said as she gently shook Kagome's shoulder.

No answer

"HEY!" She shouted directly into her ear.

"Wha… who..?" Kagome said in a sleepy voice as she tried to flutter her eyes open.

"Kagome you fell asleep on the couch" Sango stated.

"Uh… What time is it?" She said a little more awakened.

"It's around eleven"

"Wow, where were you?" Kagome said while she stood up.

"At work, there's this case that your mother is running that required the entire personnel of the seventh floor to analyze the evidence."

"Um… Well I should go to bed now"

"Not so fast, mind telling me what happened?" Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's arm.

"What do you mean? Nothing's happened." Kagome innocently said letting go of Sango's grip.

"Come on! You know you can't fool me, you never eat a pint of ice cream in front of the TV unless you're upset! Now spill!"

"You're right, there's no way I can fool you, something did happen, but I really don't feel like talking about it just yet ok?" Kagome said looking straight into Sango's eyes in order to establish the seriousness of her words.

"Fine, I'm here for you in case you change your mind." Sango said as she left for her bedroom.

Kagome remained in the living room for a few more minutes before she went inside the guest's room.

**wxwxwxwwxwxwxwxwxwxwx**

At last it was Sunday, their only free day. Sango woke up rather early, she wanted to punish Kagome a little more, but when she entered the kitchen Kagome was already making breakfast for the two of them. Which was really odd cause Kagome hates cooking.

"Good... morning?" Sango vacillated, Kagome wasn't herself since last night and she was worried, usually whenever she was troubled a pot of ice cream and a good night's sleep was all it took to bring her up to her feet and so the next morning she was brand new again, but this was different, she was absent from this reality.

"Morning Sango! Want some sunny side up eggs?" Kagome said with a fake smile plastered on her face that freaked out Sango a little bit.

"Y-Yes thank you… Kagome are you feeling ok?" Sango asked as Kagome placed a plate before her.

"Couldn't be better" she stated through her phony smile as she sat down

"Ok…" Sango decided to drop it, there was no use in pushing the subject any further she could tell Kagome was really distressed and there was no chance she was going to be able do dig it out.

The rest of the day went by really the same way: Kagome inside her own thoughts and Sango making her do all sorts of things in order to get a reaction from her. So far she made Kagome clean the entire apartment, then cook lunch, after lunch she told her to polish every single one of her shoes, and then iron all of her suits and still no reaction. Sango started to fear Kagome will become catatonic.

Then a 'great' idea came into her head, nothing like a girl's night out to forget all their troubles.

"Get dressed!" Sango commanded to Kagome

"Why?" Kagome said while sitting on the couch wearing sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt

"Cause it's our free night, we've worked so hard this week so we deserve it, and we're still young. Plus remember you must do everything I say."

"Ok, but you must know I'm not in the mood for partying" Kagome stated as she stood up and turned the TV off.

"Shut up and get dressed, I've already picked up something for you to wear it's on your bed." Sango said pushing Kagome into the guest's room.

Ten minutes later Kagome emerged wearing a tiny, tight and strapless black dress. That hugged her every curve.

"SANGO! I can't wear this! I look like a hooker!" Kagome said as she tried to cover herself with her arms.

"Oh come on! You better show that body of yours while you still can, besides you always wear pants, let your legs have some fresh air!" Sango said as she dragged Kagome outside the apartment.

**wxwxwxwwxwxwxwxwxwxwx**

"Sango where are we going?" Kagome was starting to worry since they where about to reach the outskirts of town.

"It's a surprise, you'll see we are almost there" She gave Kagome a wicked smile that only increased her worries.

True to her word they arrived in no time to a club near the yacht dock, there was a huge line of people waiting to get in. The place seemed to be made for high rollers, it was extremely fancy and modern.

Kagome after spotting the other girls in the line felt dressed. "Sango where the fuck are we?" Kagome demanded this place gave out a horrible vibe.

"I've been told it's called 'Voltio', a girl from work recommended it"

"WHAT! We've got to get out of here immediately!" Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and started to pull her away from the entrance when a young man called out to them.

"Sango! Miss Kagome!" The young man shouted into the crowd as he chased after them

"Miroku!" Kagome felt more relaxed now that they weren't alone though Sango didn't feel the same way

"YOU AGAIN!" Sango yelled

"My ladies what are you doing here, it's dangerous, especially today!"

"Why what happens today?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at him

"Naraku is coming tonight, I'm here to get the proof you've asked for so you must leave right away!" Miroku's concern was evident in his voice.

"No chance, if you're going to investigate then I'm going with you." and with that Kagome made her way through the line

"Wait!" Sango and Miroku shouted in unison, they stared at each other for a split second before dashing in the direction of Kagome.

"Fine miss Kagome, if you want to go inside, we'll go inside but not through the main door, follow me." Sango felt truly left out, the perv and her best friend knew something she didn't and that pissed her off beyond reason.

"Forget it, nobody moves unless one of you tells me what's going on!" Sango pouted.

"I'll tell you once we go inside Sango I promise!" Sango eyed her suspiciously, but she nodded in agreement and they followed Miroku to the back entrance.

**wxwxwxwwxwxwxwxwxwxwx**

"Kagura! Come out I know you're in here!" Miroku whispered into the night while standing before the back door of the club.

"Are you suicidal or delusional? What the fuck are you doing here! Naraku is still after you!" Kagura spat

Miroku knew she was right, this was a very stupid idea, but he needed the information inside Naraku's office.

"I've got some unfinished business to attend" He stated

"You ARE suicidal, and who are these girls?" Kagura said as she glared daggers at Kagome and Sango.

"They are here to help me, come on Kagura, let us in" Miroku pleaded

"Pathetic" Sango mumbled, she wouldn't admit it but she was feeling a bit jealous.

"Fine, but I'm not risking my neck for you this time bartender" Kagura spat as she opened the door for the three of them.

'So this is where he works! No wonder he's such a pervert with all these half naked sluts going around' Sango thought following Miroku.

**wxwxwxwwxwxwxwxwxwxwx**

The music was exceptionally loud, the majority of people were dancing, but Kagome spotted a few elderly looking demons and humans sitting in tables in what appeared to be the V.I.P room.

"Ok ladies, listen, this is the commons area, we might be safe in here, over there (He said pointing to the elderly men) that's the class C V.I.P, they are no threat to us, over there (he said pointing to a couple of tainted windows) that's the class B V.I.P and finally through those heavily guarded steal doors is the class A V.I.P where only Naraku's frequent clients are allowed. I'm afraid the only time I've entered that place was with Inuyasha the night of the murders."

"So you mean, Naraku's office is through those doors?" Kagome asked

"Yes, we need to find a way to go inside unnoticed" Miroku stated eyeing Sango's rack.

SLAP

"Stop it you two, we must work out a plan" Kagome said while she glared at an infuriated Sango and a half conscious Miroku.

**TO BE CONTINUED………………**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL OF MY REVIERS, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! LOV U ALL!**

**I'm so SORRY for this late update but my internet connection sucks big time, I had to go to an internet café in order to get this posted! Even though Chapter 10 and 11 are almost done hopefully I'll be able to post them on Sunday, no promises it's all the cable company's fault!**

**No cliffhanger this time, I don't want to get screamed at for being cruel.**

**I've got to tell you that I made a mistake, I don't know why but for some reason when typing the draft for chapter 5 when Mr. Tumiko tells Sesshomaru that Naraku will be at his club I typed Saturday when it was actually Sunday. SORRY! **

**Don't forget to review!!!**


	10. Jackpot

"So you mean, Naraku's office is through those doors

"So you mean, Naraku's office is through those doors?" Kagome asked

"Yes, we need to find a way to go inside unnoticed" Miroku stated eyeing Sango's rack.

SLAP

"Stop it you two, we must work out a plan" Kagome said while she glared at an infuriated Sango and a half conscious Miroku.

**TO ACHIVE JUSTICE OR FALL IN LOVE?**

**Chapter 10: Jackpot**

"Ok, we need a distraction." Sango stated

"Like what? They don't fall easy, they are used to beautiful women such as yourself" Sango's cheeks turned pink from Miroku's comment, then it hit her; he was suggesting using her as bait!

SLAP

"I said stop it, no wait, that's it!" Kagome squealed

"What?" Miroku and Sango said in unison

"You two will fake a lover's quarrel! Then I can go inside unnoticed" Kagome stated with an evil grin

"Forget it! That's a terrible plan!" Sango spat "We must find another way inside, YOU work here you must know a way in!" Sango declared grabbing Miroku by the collar

"Hey I used to work at the bar! The one that worked here was Inuyasha!" Miroku raised his hands in the air in sign of defeat.

"Fine then we will have to improvise" Kagome said eyeing the surrounding area looking for a way inside, that's when she spotted Sesshomaru moving the crowds apart. "What the hell is Sesshomaru doing here?"

"WHAT!" Miroku shouted as he positioned himself beside her.

"Look!" she stated pointing in the direction where Sesshomaru was.

"We better go, this got way out off hand" Miroku ordered as he pulled Kagome's arm.

"No way! Don't you see? With Sesshomaru here Naraku will be distracted and we can use that time to find the information we need!" Miroku eyed her as if she were insane.

"All I see is suicide!" he squealed

"Coward!" Sango spat.

"What! I'm not a coward!" Miroku screeched, and then a little more serious he continued "I just know what will happen to us if they find us!"

"They wont" Kagome stated a little too confident for Miroku's comfort "Now are you with us?"

"Fine" he hissed as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"Good, now all we have to do is wait for the opportune moment."

"And when will that be?" Miroku pouted

"When the guards leave their position to intercept Sesshomaru." Kagome spat

"Kagome are you sure this is going to work out?" Sango asked in a whisper as she positioned herself next to Kagome

"It has to, wait and see" Kagome said as she returned her gaze toward Sesshomaru.

**wxwxwwwwwwwxxwxwxwxwxwxw**

He was really pissed at the moment, first the bouncers at the main entrance wouldn't allow him inside and now he couldn't find Naraku. All he could see was a bunch of bodies pressing up against one another, a few middle aged men sitting in what appeared to be a secluded area and laser beams moving in accordance with the loud music.

As he walked around the club he noticed the crowds parted, maybe these idiots recognized him, or perhaps they had him confused for his younger brother not that he cared; all he wanted was to find Naraku.

Not after long he spotted a pair of black doors with two bouncers in front of them. He figured that must be Naraku's private area. Just to think about that bastard made him remember why he was in this mess after all.

"_You know Lord Sesshomaru, she would make a fine addition to my collection of 'private helpers'; she could even take Kagura's place one day"_

"_What the hell do you wan?t" Sesshomaru's eyes began to turn red as the need to shred into pieces this jerk took over him._

"_No, no Lord Sesshomaru, think it over, one little mistake from you can result in her demise."_

"_Tell me what you want" Sesshomaru spat through clenched teeth as his eyes turned back into their usual yellow._

"_All I want is your brother's precious stone, you give me that, and she's all yours." Naraku said in a calm tone._

"_Why do you want it?" Sesshomaru inquired; there was something wrong he could feel it. If Naraku only wanted the stone then he could have obtained it himself after all Inuyasha is his employee, but if he is asking him to do it there must be another reason behind this._

"_Keep asking questions and you'll be responsible for her death." Naraku said in a warning tone._

"_Fine" Sesshomaru spat, he was too concerned for Rin's sake to visualize the consequences "We'll do it your way" he hissed_

"_That's better, bring the stone to this address" Naraku said as he handed a piece of paper to Sesshomaru "You'll have three days, good luck" he said as he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke leaving a very infuriated Sesshomaru alone_

He was so deep in thought he didn't see the two bouncers approach him.

**wxwxwwwwwwwxxwxwxwxwxwxw**

"Now!" Kagome said in a loud whisper to her companions as she dashed towards the two black doors that were unattended, though she left Sango and Miroku behind

"Kagome wait!" Sango said as she dashed behind her. Miroku kept his position eyeing the girls that were now inside the secluded area. He had second thoughts about this kamikaze plan but he was not going to leave two ladies in distress. No sir not him he was a pervert but also a gentleman… sort of kind.

"Fuck I'm already as good as dead anyway" he said to himself as he dashed in the direction the girls went.

**wxwxwwwwwwwxxwxwxwxwxwxw**

"Ok we are now inside, now what?!" Sango spat to Kagome, she was afraid of what might happen to them though she tried unsuccessfully to hide it.

"I don't know! I said we would have to improvise!" Kagome spat back, she was also nervous

"I told you this was a terrible idea!" Miroku cried though he was ignored by both girls.

They needed a plan and fast. They were hiding behind some boxes that according to Miroku contained cocaine at the entrance of what appeared to be the main room. It was circular and inside there were pool tables, couches, and of course Naraku's bodyguards.

"Miroku where is Naraku's office?" Kagome whispered a little more calmed

"At the end of that hall, we would have to cross the entire room full of bodyguards!"

"Don't be a wuss! There are only three!" Sango spat.

"Three is more than enough! One for each of us! God imagine what they would do to us if we get caught!" Miroku was now in panic.

"Shut up!" Kagome was about to panic herself due to the lack of an appropriate plan and to the heavily armed bodyguards. Then a sudden idea came to her head.

"Miroku create a distraction!" Kagome ordered

"Like?" He wasn't able to think straight now

"I don't know! IMPROVISE!" Kagome spat as she got ready to dash across the room.

"Wait Kagome, LOOK!" Sango whispered as one of the two bouncers at the entrance went pass them and straight into Naraku's office. Kagome and Miroku just stared at the scene in complete silence, maybe they wouldn't need to create a distraction after all.

A few minutes went by and Naraku emerged from his office, the three bodyguards stood up in a heartbeat.

"The lot of you come with me, we need to 'deal' with a certain gentleman outside, I don't want him perusing this place." Naraku's voice roared throughout the room like thunder and no other sound could be heard.

Naraku and his three bodyguards plus the bouncer passed right in front of Kagome, Miroku and Sango who were now petrified.

Once at the main door Naraku turned to talk to the bouncers.

"No one goes inside, is that understood?" The two bouncers just nodded their heads as the doors closed and a lock sound was heard afterwards.

"You heard that? We are locked inside!" Sango panicked

"I know! But there's no time to panic! Now Miroku, you stand guard while Sango and I search Naraku's office." Kagome ordered as the three of them started to cross the room.

"I'm not so sure about this, the last time I heard those words terrible things happened" Miroku pouted as they approached Naraku's office door.

"Don't be such a baby!" Sango said as she glared at him, Miroku on the other hand just stared at her rack, and as soon Sango caught on to this… 

SLAP

"Would you two stop it? I mean it, this is no time to flirt!" Kagome spat at the two that were now blushing madly. Kagome just sighed, before she continued "Come on Sango" She said as she took Sango's arm to pull her inside. Leaving an angry Miroku outside

**wxwxwwwwwwwxxwxwxwxwxwxw**

"To what do I owe the honor of your visit Lord Sesshomaru?" Naraku's sarcasm was dripping from every word.

"I need to speak to you" Sesshomaru retorted while his eyes tried to pierce a hole through Naraku's body.

"Well in that case, why don't we go to a more private area?" Naraku said since they were standing in the middle of the packed dance floor. Seeing no response from Sesshomaru, Naraku continued "This way." He said as he started to walk into the class B VIP rooms

**wxwxwwwwwwwxxwxwxwxwxwxw**

"What exactly are we looking for Kagome?" Sango inquired while she scanned a bookshelf

"For anything that say's 'I'm a murderous drug dealer'." Kagome said as examined some papers that where on top of Naraku's desk.

"How's it going?" Miroku yelled from the door

"Not as well as expected, do you know where Naraku hides his most important documents?" Kagome asked while she kept examining the desk.

"I have no idea" Miroku shouted back.

"Great!" Kagome said in full sarcasm as her worry began to increase. She opened the closet doors in hope to find something and she did: a large steal safety box.

"Yes!" Kagome shouted in joy

"What? What is it?" Sango asked as she walked to Kagome's side.

"What did you find?" Miroku shouted from the door.

"A safety box!" Kagome shouted back as she tried to open it "Though we need a key!" She stated

"I might be able to help" A female's voice said.

Everyone turned to look at the owner of that voice.

"Kagura!" Miroku shouted

"Nice to see you made it this far bartender." Kagura said emotionless.

"What are you doing? I thought you wouldn't risk your neck for me" Miroku asked

"That's right, I'm not risking my neck for you! Silly bartender! I'm doing it for me, I'm sick of that bastard." Kagura's disgust was evident in her voice.

"So, can you tell us what's in here?" Kagome interrupted

"Well every single record of his crimes." Kagura stated as the other's just eyed her in confusion. Kagura just sighed before she continued "Naraku is very proud of his work, and he likes to brag about it, though to be able to do that in front of other mob leaders he needs proof or otherwise someone else can take the credit."

"That's stupid! Why keep evidence that might…" Kagome started

"Get him hanged?" Kagura interrupted "He is so confident that no one would even attempt to do what you're guys are doing due to the consequences…"

"Ok, pass me the key" Kagome said in a hurry as she extended her opened hand to Kagura.

"Not so fast honey, I need to benefit from this" Kagura said as she grabbed the key that was hanging from her necklace. Eyeing it she continued "There are only two keys for that box. One is under my grasp and the other one is with Naraku. If I simply give it to you, then Naraku will know that I helped you people and I'll be as good as dead in a matter of seconds, now in order to do this you must take the box already opened"

"And how are we supposed to take _this_ box out of here unnoticed?" Kagome spat.

"Well there's a hidden exit that only Naraku, Inuyasha and myself know about." Kagura retorted.

"Clever, if the plan goes wrong you can easily say that Inuyasha was the one that told us about it" Kagome sarcastically said

"So are you in? We don't have much time you know" Kagura's impatience was becoming evident.

Kagome exchanged looks with Sango and Miroku who appeared to be against this plan, she turned her gaze to Kagura and letting out a sigh she said "Fine, we'll do it your way"

Sango and Miroku were about to protest when the sound of voices approaching the main doors of the secluded area silenced them.

"QUICK! OPEN THIS THING!" Kagome shouted to Kagura, who was in a split second at her side opening the safety box. Meanwhile Sango and Miroku kept their positions looking rather catatonic.

"Done! Follow me!" Kagura demanded as she stood up and headed for the door. Kagome then noticed the state of her companions and her anger, fear and desperation took control of her entire self

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! HELP ME!" Kagome shouted in total anger as she tried to lift the safety box. Her words took Sango and Miroku out of their catatonic state and the two dashed in her direction.

**wxwxwwwwwwwxxwxwxwxwxwxw**

"So…where… is this…exit?" Kagome asked as she tried to carry the safety box along with Miroku and Sango while keeping up with Kagura's pace.

"Alright you must cross this passage and when you reach the storage room there's a hatch door underneath the whiskey boxes, it will lead you straight outside" Kagura indicated as she made a stop.

As soon as she said that they heard the main door open and the voices were now inside the main room

"MOVE!" Kagura commanded

"Wait you are not going with us?" Miroku asked confused

"No! I will fake unconsciousness to buy you guys some time and save my ass, they'll be here any minute, SO MOVE!

They started to run off as Kagura injured her forehead with a small blade and she threw herself to the ground screaming as she did so.

The bodyguard rushed inside as soon as they heard the scream and all they saw was Kagura lying on the floor

"Miss Kagura!" one of the bodyguards rushed to her side and lifted her slightly off the ground "Miss Kagura wake up! Who did this to you?"

Kagura being the lie mistress she was said in a whisper with a distressed voice "They are getting away!" as she pointed in the direction of the storage room. The other guard went running but wasn't sure how they were going to get away if there was no exit inside the storage room.

**wxwxwwwwwwwxxwxwxwxwxwxw**

"Where are the whiskey boxes!!" Sango cried

"I see them! Come, this way!" Kagome said as she pulled her companions along with the safety box "Ok Miroku see if you can move them so we can get out of here!"

"Right" Miroku left his position as box carrier and pushed the boxes aside; he was lifting the hatch door when…

"BASTARDS DON'T MOVE!" the guard shouted from the entrance of the storage room

"GET IN GIRLS!" Miroku commanded as Sango and Kagome tried with difficulty to get inside the hatch door with the safety box in a split second, Miroku was jumping in when…

"I SAID DON'T MOVE!" The guard shouted along with the sound of a gunshot. Miroku felt a burning sensation on his back as he closed the hatch door.

**wxwxwwwwwwwxxwxwxwxwxwxw**

"STOP!!" Kagome cried to a taxi while she and Sango carried the safety box. The cab stopped and before he could say a word Sango had already opened the door and they were inside.

"Hey ladies I don't want any kind of trouble!" the cab driver cried at that same time Kagome showed him 5 hundred Yens and he took them and asked "where are you headed?"

"To the Higurashi Law Firm" Kagome ordered

"WAIT!" Sango shouted "Where's Miroku?" Sango asked in worry, Kagome looked back to the building and she saw Miroku running with difficulty towards them.

"He's coming, don't worry" Kagome reassured Sango. And true to her word Miroku entered the cab a few seconds later as more gunshots were heard.

"GOGOGOGOGO!!" Kagome shouted to the driver who accelerated at full speed leaving the bodyguard behind.

**wxwxwwwwwwwxxwxwxwxwxwxw**

"So Lord Sesshomaru what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Naraku said as he took a sip out of thick liquor.

Sesshomaru just glared at him trying to rip him open with his eye sight. "Inuyasha" he spat.

"And since when you are interested in your younger brother's wellbeing? Let me reassure you he's fine at least for now" Naraku chuckled.

"I want to know why haven't you killed him yet." Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth

Naraku faked surprise while saying "And here I was thinking you were concerned for your half-brother"

This made Sesshomaru's demon blood boil with anger "I'll say it one more time: why haven't you killed him?" his voice was now showing a dangerous threat. Naraku knew this wasn't the time or place to take care of Sesshomaru so he decided to avoid any confrontation by playing it dumb.

"I haven't thought about the possibility, but now that you mention it I can easily get it done, if you want him dead of course" Naraku was mocking Sesshomaru making him even more irritated.

"Naraku, do I look stupid to you? I swear you are making a big mistake if you underestimate me this way" Sesshomaru warned him.

"Right… you are quite sharp but still…" he was cut off by one of his bodyguards who entered the room and whispered into Naraku's ear something inaudible even for Sesshomaru.

Then he saw it, fear in Naraku's eyes he was informed of the intruders.

"I'm terribly sorry Lord Sesshomaru but I must attend some gests, we'll do this some other time." Naraku's voice showed uncertainty which was very unusual for him

"What happened to you Naraku? You seem tense." Sesshomaru sarcastically said.

"Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru; you'll get your answers in time." Naraku retorted as he exited the room with the bodyguard.

**wxwxwwwwwwwxxwxwxwxwxwxw**

"Kagome, why are we going to the Higurashi building?" Sango asked.

"Because it's safe, and we must do a forensic analysis on all the contents of this box ASAP." Kagome said all too happy. She was finally able to gather some real incriminating evidence.

"You are coming with us right Miroku?" Kagome asked

"Yes…o.f..course…" Miroku said through heavy breathing

"Are you ok?" Sango asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine!" He said with a fake smile as the cab came to a stop.

"We are here!!" Kagome announced as she got off. "Thank you very much sir, and I'll really appreciated if you didn't mention a word to anyone about this" she handed him yet more money while Sango and Miroku got of the car with the safety box in hand.

"Sure thing lady" He said as he drove away.

"Ok let's get this thing analyzed, shall we?" Kagome said as she opened the building door and stepped aside to allow Sango and Miroku inside. That's when she saw the blood stain in the back of Miroku's shirt.

"MIROKU YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Kagome screamed in full horror as she closed the door behind her

"WHAT!" Sango panicked as well and glanced at Miroku with worried eyes.

"It's nothing girls really, I'm fine, though I'll need to clean the wound and of course remove the bullet." Miroku said playfully in an attempt to alive the girls' stress.

"Let's go to the seventh floor, there I've got the materials to heal you" Sango said without removing her gaze on Miroku. "Kagome move! Help me carry this thing! Miroku let Kagome carry the safety box you just concentrate on walking." They both obeyed Sango's command as they made their way to the elevator.

**wxwxwwwwwwwxxwxwxwxwxwxw**

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!!" Naraku shouted at the top of his lungs to Kagura and his bodyguards

"The bartender came in, attacked me and ran off with the safety box! I've told you already!" Kagura said emotionless as she held a pack of ice to her forehead

"I KNOW THAT!! HOW THE HELL THEY GOT IN??" Naraku really lost it this time

"That I don't know, I only saw him when I was heading to the main room, he hit me, I fell, he took my key and then he ran away!" Kagura retorted

"WAS HE ALONE?" Naraku demanded

"No there were two girls with him" Kagura stated

"THAT IDIOT! HE'S GOT SOME NERVE OR HE'S THE MOST RETARDED PERSON ON THE FACE OF THIS EARTH TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Naraku kept screaming

"Sir, I was able to shoot him, I'm certain he will seek medical aid" one of the bodyguards stated.

"You three, pack of idiots will search every hospital, every clinic; every FUCKING DOCTOR'S OFFICE UNTIL YOU FIND HIM AND YOU'LL BRING HIS SORRY ASS TO ME! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Naraku screamed.

"YES SIR!" And with that the three bodyguards left in a heartbeat in search for Miroku.

Meanwhile Kagura was relieved that they were able to get out, but was feeling uneasy about her safety.

**wxwxwwwwwwwxxwxwxwxwxwxw**

"Ok Miroku take off your shirt and lie down on that stretcher" Sango ordered as she and Kagome placed the safety box on an examination table.

"Just like that? No foreplay?" Miroku teased while he climbed into the stretcher. Sango's forehead vein popped up in anger as she thought 'even badly injured he still remains a perv!'

"Shut up! And lie down!" Sango ordered.

"Please don't tell me you lay dead guys here" Miroku cried complete grossed out as he realized there was a morgue fridge behind him.

"Yes! I do! And you'll certainly become one unless you shut up and let me treat your wound." Sango spat as she took out the sewing kit and some antiseptics.

"Fine, I get it, you like to be in charge, doesn't matter we'll do it however you like it! He said with an evil grin plastered on his face. Sango just approached him and poured a bottle of alcohol on his wound

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! What you do that for?!" Miroku squealed like a little girl.

"I did it to disinfect the wound of course!" Sango said faking innocence; it was her turn to have the evil grin plastered on her face. "Now stay still, this might hurt" Sango ordered. Miroku wasn't sure anymore if this 'I'll treat your wound' thing was such a good idea after all.

Meanwhile on the other side of the lab, as she examined some of the documents inside the safety box, Kagome just laughed at the scene thinking 'Sango can deny it all she wants, but she sure likes him'.

"AHHH!" That hurts!!"

"Well it wouldn't hurt as much if you stayed still as I told you to!"

"I am still!"

"Then stop being such a baby! There, I finished." Sango said as she began to clean up the mess.

"Thank god!" Miroku cried relieved

"You are such a wuss!" Sango chuckled.

"I'm a wuss? Hey lady for information…"

"Hey you guys better get over here and take a look at this" Kagome interrupted holding some papers in hand.

**To be continued….**


End file.
